Cinta Sejati Pangeran Iblis
by shianata55
Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang pangeran iblis yang mencari cinta sejatinya akibat dipaksa ortunya. Dan Kagene Rin, seorang manusia yang ingin memberantas iblis akibat sering membaca manga shounen. Keduanya bertemu akibat sama-sama otaku di toko buku. Dan butir-butir cinta tumbuh diantara mereka! /badsummary/ Chapter 6 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Cinta Sejati Pangeran Iblis

.

.

Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang pangeran iblis yang mencari cinta sejatinya akibat dipaksa ortunya. Dan Kagene Rin, seorang manusia yang ingin memberantas iblis akibat sering membaca manga shounen. Keduanya bertemu akibat sama-sama otaku di toko buku. Dan butir-butir cinta tumbuh diantara mereka!

Disc: Cerita ini punya Shi! Tapi, charanya minjem (/030/)

Genre: Drama, Romance, Supranatural

Rated: Untuk saat ini T

.

.

.

Hai hai hai! /author SKSD banget/

Setelah hiatus beberapa bulan, Shi kembali mengeluarkan fic barunya, padahal fic lamanya belom diupdate-update. Ngomong tentang fic lama, Shi menghapus/mendiscontinue fic lama Shi yang berchapter-chapter. Oleh karena itu, Shi minta maaf kalo ada yang nunggu-nunggu kelanjutan fic lama Shi. Inshaa Allah, yang ini kagak discontinue, doain ajalah.

.

Happy Reading, Minna!

.

Btw, Rin disini rambutnya panjang.

.

 **Location: Istana Iblis (Dunia Iblis)**

"Len-chan! Pake baju ini, deh, pasti kamu jadi _kawaii!_ " kata seorang wanita cantik membawa gaun berwarna pink dengan renda-renda, menghampiri seorang pemuda shota (Len: Hei!) yang sepertinya anaknya.

"Kaasan! Sudah kubilang, aku ini udah besar! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu!" seru pemuda yang dipanggil Len itu.

"Mou! Mana sisi _moe moe-_ nya Len-chan?!" seru wanita itu terlihat sedih.

"Lenka! Jangan seperti itu, anakmu, kan, nantinya jadi penerus takhta. Jangan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil," kata seorang lelaki berwibawa namun shota juga.

"Rinto! Aku … aku nggak mau anak kita tumbuhnya kecepetan!" sahut Lenka.

"Tapi kalo kelamaan nggak seru juga dong!" seru Rinto mencubit pipi Lenka gemas.

"Sakit …," rintih Lenka.

"Sakitnya tuh disini, didalam hatiku!" tiba-tiba, Rinto dan Lenka menari-nari gaje.

"Kenapa jadinya Sakitnya Tuh Disini?! Sebenarnya … apa yang terjadi sama kepala Kaasan dan Tousan?" tanya Len heran.

"Toosan kaasan ima made gomen, hiza o furuwase oyafubi ja buru …," Rinto dan Lenka kembali menari-nari gaje.

"Kenapa jadinya Tokyo Teddy Bear?!" seru Len. "Dan kenapa Tousan dan Kaasan jadi kayak goyang dumang?!"

"Ayo goyang dumang! Biar hati senang!" Rinto dan Lenka bergoyang dumang.

Len Cuma bisa _facepalm_.

"Ah, udah, ah! Capek!" seru Rinto selesai menari.

"Tau nih! Udah nggak seru!" kata Lenka menimpali. "Oh, ya, Say, katanya mau ngomong sesuatu sama Len-chan."

"Bener juga, ya, Hon!" kata Rinto. Say itu Sayang, Hon itu Honey. "Ehem. Ehem."

"Len, kulihat dikamarmu, banyak buku-buku manga yang dibeli dari dunia manusia," kata Rinto memulai. "Dan itu adalah manga shoujo kata Mas Google."

"Mbah Google, kali," kata Len mengoreksi.

"Mas Google-lah! Lha wong Google itu masih 17 tahun(CMIIW*)!" kata Lenka mengoreksi. "Yee! Salah info!"

"Bi, biarin!" sahut Len memalingkan wajahnya.

"EHEM!" Rinto berdeham biar mereka diam. "Kita masuk ke sesi pertanyaan. Pilih mana? Manga shoujo? Atau manga shounen?"

"Shoujo," jawab Len mengaku.

"Mana yang kau suka? _Naruto?_ Atau _Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun_?" tanya Rinto lagi.

" _Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun_ ," jawab Len.

"Yaya? Atau Boboiboy?" tanya Rinto.

"Yaya. Soalnya pakaiannya selalu pink. Aku penasaran apa pakaian dalamnya juga pink," jawab Len dihadiahi sentilan maut Lenka.

"Yaya itu chara favorit Kaasan!" seru Lenka.

" _One Piece_ atau _Kamisama Hajimemashita_?" tanya Rinto.

Len yang belum pernah membaca manga kedua anime itu bingung. Mana yang shoujo?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Rinto heran.

"Aku belom baca manganya," jawab Len.

"APA?! LEN! Terimalah kemarahan Raja Iblis!" seru Rinto berubah kewujud iblisnya, Manusia Naga (Reader: Njir! Emang ada, ya?).

"Eh? Apa-apaan nih?" seru Len kaget.

"Tousan dan Kaasan setuju, kau akan menjadi Raja Iblis selanjutnya, namun, untuk menjadi raja, kau harus menemukan jodohmu dan membaca kedua komik yang Tousan sebut! Jadi, kami akan mengirimmu ke dunia manusia agar kau menemukan jodoh dan membaca komik tersebut!" jelas Rinto membuka sebuah portal berwarna kebiru-biruan.

"Eh?! Aku belom siap-siap!" seru Len.

"Tenang saja, Kaito, babu rangkap sahabatmu itu juga ikut, kok!" kata Lenka tersenyum lebar. "Mengingatkan saja, seorang pangeran iblis harus menikahi manusia biar jadi raja."

"Iya, aku tau, kok!" sahut Len.

"Lentong! Ayo cepetan!" seru babu Len, Shion Kaito, membawakan semua barang-barang Len dan memasukkannya ke portal.

"Iya, iya, sabar, Kaitong! Ini mau sungkeman dulu!" kata Len. Lalu dia salam-salaman dan maaf-maafan bersama kedua ortunya.

"Sampai jumpa, Len-chan!" kata Lenka mengelap hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan (baca: ingus).

"Jangan pulang sebelum kau menemukan jodohmu!" pesan Rinto melambaikan tangan. "Lenka, habis ini kita bikin lagi, yuk."

Lenka menendang Rinto.

"Dadah! Jangan kangen-kangen, ya, Tousan! Kaasan!" kata Len memasuki portal tersebut diikuti Kaito.

"Dah!" _syuut!_ Len masuk kedalam portal dan langsung berada di dunia manusia, tepatnya di sebuah kamar apartemen yang luas.

"Yosh! Lentong! Sekarang kita berada di dunia manusia!" kata Kaito keluar dari portal itu dan portal itu menghilang. "Udah lama banget nggak ke sini!"

"Benar juga, kau ini manusia, kan, Kaitong?" tanya Len memastikan.

"Yup! Ah, _by the way, on the busway_ , Lentong, diumurmu ini, kau harus bersekolah. Meski nggak selevel sama sekolah iblis, tapi kau harus," kata Kaito.

"Kenapa, sih? Aku nggak mau sekolah!" kata Len menggembungkan pipinya.

Kaito _nosebleed_ melihat tingkah _kawaii_ Len.

"Oy! Jangan nosblid ngeliat tingkahku tadi!" kata Len menonjok Kaito keras-keras. Meski suka dengan manga shoujo, Len juga berlatih beladiri.

" _Gomenasai …_ Kagamine-sama …," kata Kaito tepar.

"Ngomong-ngomong … aku mau ke toko buku dulu. Kau siapin makan siang, ya," kata Len berjalan keluar kamar apartemennya.

"Eh, Lentong! Kau tau jalan ke toko bukunya nggak?!" seru Kaito.

"Tau. Nih, aku bawa HP. Ada maps-nya," jawab Len keluar. "Aku sampe rumah udah makanannya udah jadi, lho!"

" _Hai_ ," sahut Kaito.

.

.

 **Location: Jojon's Bookstore, Dunia Manusia**

"Oh! Jadi ini yang namanya _One Piece_?" gumam Len saat melihat komik yang Rinto suruh baca.

"Apa ini yang ori?" gumam Len ingin mengambil dan membaca sinopsisnya. Namun, saat ingin mengambil komik tersebut, tangannya bersentuhan dengan orang lain.

"Ah, maaf!" seru orang tersebut, yang ternyata seorang gadis berambut _honeyblode_ panjang, menarik tangannya kembali.

"Nggak papa, kok," sahut Len.

"Apa kau mau beli komik itu?" tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu.

"Ng, nggak juga sih. Tergantung sinopsisnya," jawab Len. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau beli?"

"Iya. Itu jilid terbaru. Jadi aku mau beli," jawab gadis itu menyambar komik tersebut. "Dan itu stok terakhir. Biarkan aku membelinya." Gadis itu melotot menyeramkan pada Len.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Aku juga nggak terlalu tertarik sama _One Piece_ , kok," jawab Len meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? EH?! Kau marah, ya?!" seru gadis itu rada panik.

"Hah? Nggak, kok," jawab Len menengok.

"Bohong! Kalo mau baca komik _shonen_ kayak gini, ayo ke rumahku! Aku punya banyak!" seru gadis itu menarik tangan Len ke kasir. "Tapi aku bayar dulu bentar!"

"Ho, hoi! Aku beneran nggak marah!" jawab Len.

"Namaku Kagene Rin! Umurku 17 tahun!" kata gadis itu mengacuhkan perkataan Len.

"A, aku nggak nanya namamu dan umurmu," balas Len yang kesal di acuhkan seperti itu. _Manusia ini nggak tau berhadapan dengan siapa! Dasar manusia rendahan!_ Batin Len. Kadang-kadang, kalo diacuhkan, Len akan kesal, lalu ngedumel-dumel dan menjadi wujud iblisnya. Namun, kali ini dia tahan.

"Gak peduli. Dan siapa namamu, Ojiisan?" tanya Rin melirik Len lalu membayar komik tersebut.

"O, OJIISAN?!" pekik Len dengan mata melotot. Hei, ayolah! Meski sudah berumur 170 tahun, Len masih kelihatan seperti anak 17 tahun!

"Lalu? Siapa namamu?" tanya Rin mengambil bungkusan komiknya dan berjalan keluar Jojon Bookstore.

"Cih! Kenapa kau pengen tau banget? Kita ini kan orang asing!" kata Len yang sebenarnya malas jalan-jalan ketempat lain lagi.

"Emang kenapa kalo aku mau tau?" tanya Rin.

"Aku nggak mengizinkan kau mengetahui identitasku!" jawab Len.

"Lho? Emangnya kau ini maling? Perampok? Pembunuh?" tanya Rin lagi dengan wajah polos.

"Bukanlah!" jawab Len dengan beberapa garis merah dipipinya. _Kalau dilihat lagi, dia manis juga_.

"Sebelum, melanjutkan perdebatannya lagi, ayo kita makan," ajak Rin. "Aku belum makan dari pagi."

"Nggak bisa! Babuku udah bikin makanan! Aku harus pulang!" tolak Len. "Dan aku harus beli komik dulu!"

"Yaudah! Izinkan aku untuk makan dirumahmu!" seru Rin.

"Nggak boleh," tolak Len. "Aku nggak bisa mengizinkan orang asing yang tiba-tiba minta izin dariku untuk makan dan masuk rumahku!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan makan diluar rumahmu," kata Rin.

"M, maksudmu, aku akan memberimu makan dan kau makan diluar rumahku?" tanya Len melotot.

"Yah … bisa dibilang begitu. Atau kau bisa memberiku makanan kucing," jawab Rin nyengir. Sesaat, Len berpikir Rin nggak manis lagi.

"Liar sekali," gumam Len.

"HAH? Maksudmu aku ini liar?!" seru Rin melotot pada Len.

"Eh? Kau mendengarnya?!" seru Len menunjuk Rin.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku nggak punya kuping?!" seru Rin, lalu Rin tersenyum kemenangan. "Akhirnya! Ada yang menyembutku liar!"

"Hah?" Len menatapnya heran.

"Kau tahu? Aku ini kurang suka dibilang manis, cantik, dan pujian-pujian lainnya. Tapi, karena aku terpengaruh manga shounen, aku jadi pengen dipuji keren, dan liar. Kau orang pertama yang mengatakannya!" seru Rin senang.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, ayo cepetan!" kata Len jalan duluan.

"Wokeh!" seru Rin mengikuti Len dibelakang.

.

.

 **Location: Apartemen Honma, apartemen Len (Dunia Manusia)**

"Whoa! Kupikir kau ini seorang gembel nggak punya duit yang punya babu! Ternyata kau tinggal di Apartemen Honma, apartemen mahal!" kata Rin.

"Kau ini memuji atau menghina?" tanya Len melirik Rin.

"Niatnya sih menghina," jawab Rin. "Rangkap memuji."

Len menatap Rin meremehkan. Lalu membuka pintu apartemennya. " _Taidama_ …."

"Ah, Lentong! Kau udah pulang!" seru Kaito menyambut Len. "Tuh, makan siangnya udah siap. Masih hangat kok."

"Baiklah. Mm, ngomong-ngomong, ini _teman_ baruku," kata Len menekan kata teman.

Lalu Rin nongol dari balik pintu dengan senyum lebar. " _Hajimemashite!_ Namaku Kagene Rin!"

"APA?!" teriak Kaito dengan ekspresi kaget dilebay-lebaykan.

"A, ada yang salah?" tanya Rin bingung.

"LENTONG BARU PINDAH DAN DIA SUDAH MEMBAWA SEORANG GADIS KE— _BRUAGH!_ " belum juga menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kaito dibogem mentah-mentah oleh Len.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku nggak punya niat kayak gitu," kata Len dengan tatapan membunuh.

Rin Cuma bisa melihat adegan belom-menyelesaikan-kata-kata-tapi-udah-ke-bogem dengan tatapan polos. "Heh? Niatan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Len mengambil piring berisi _tenderloin steak_ dan jus jeruk, lalu memberikannya pada Rin. "Nih. Piringnya balikin."

"Makasih!" kata Rin. Lalu dia keluar ruangan tersebut.

"K-Ka-K-Kagene-san nggak m-m-makan d-d-dis-sini?" tanya Kaito terbata-bata pada Len.

"Aku nggak mengizinkannya," jawab Len memecahkan telur dan mengocoknya dimangkok. Len mau buat makanan lagi karena satu-satunya makanan yang dibuat Kaito sudah diberikan pada Rin.

"Lentong, inget yang diajarin sama Kiyoteru-san, nggak? Kalo seorang pangeran membiarkan warganya sengsara, berarti pangeran itu sama aja dengan sampah," kata Kaito mengingatkan.

"Terus?" tanya Len nggak menangkap apa yang arti sebenarnya perkataan Kaito.

"Ah, kau ini lemot. Maksudku, jangan membiarkan Kagene-san makan diluar seperti itu!" jawab Kaito kegeregetan.

"Oh," sahut Len tidak langsung bergerak. _Apa yang Kaitong bicarakan? Kagene-san kok yang minta makan diluar. Tapi, kalo Kaasan tau … aku bisa barabe nih_ , batin Len.

Akhirnya, setelah menyelesaikan telur dadarnya itu, Len mendatangi Rin untuk makan didalam rumahnya.

"Hoi, Kage—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Len saat melihat Rin meminum jus jeruknya dengan gaya kucing, memasukkan lidahnya ke gelas.

"Oh? Aku lagi minum gaya kucing. Aku terinspirasi oleh kucing yang dari tadi duduk disebelahku ini," jawab Rin menunjuk kucing berwarna hitam itu.

Kucing itu mengeong.

"Lho? Kau belum makan _steak_ -nya?" tanya Len melihat piringnya masih utuh.

"Aku harus menghabiskan jus ini dulu!" jawab Rin.

"Dasar! Ayo masuk," kata Len. "Aku mengizinkan makan didalam. Ayo cepetan!"

"Heh? Yey! Makasih!" kata Rin senang. Lalu ketiganya masuk. Kenapa ketiga? Karena kucing hitamnya juga ikut masuk.

Lalu keduanya duduk dimeja makan.

Rin agak nggak enak melihat dirinya makan _steak_ , tuan rumahnya makan telur dadar. Akhirnya, keduanya makan dengan lahap sampai habis.

"Nah, Kagene-san. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, anggap baru ketemu," kata Len memulai pembicaraan.

"Heh? Kenapa?" tanya Rin heran.

"Aku hanya nggak mau kau berurusan dengan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kau tangani," jawab Len.

"Hal-hal yang tidak bisa kutangani? Seperti apa?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Iblis …," jawab Len.

"APA?! JADI KAU INI SEBENARNYA SEORANG _EXORCIST?!_ " teriak Rin kaget. Dia salah tangkap.

"Terserah kau mau bilang aku apa. Tapi turuti aku," kata Len tegas.

"Hebat! Aku juga mau mengalahkan iblis dong, Exorcist-san!" kata Rin berbinar-binar. "Sebenarnya, dari dulu aku mau mengalahkan iblis! Tapi ortuku bilang makhluk semacam itu nggak aja."

 _Gadis macam apaan sih dia ini!?_ jerit Len dalam hati. "Aku menolak!"

"Ah, Lentong! Aku baru ingat! Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di SMA Void! Besok kau akan masuk sekolah!" tiba-tiba, Kaito yang sedang mencuci piring menyahut.

"SMA Void itu sekolahku, lho!" kata Rin.

"HEH?!" seru Len kaget.

"Aku juga murid baru besok. Jadi, tolong kerjasamanya, ya, Exorcist-san!" kata Rin dengan senyum lebar.

Len menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Rin.

"Eh? Memangnya aku belum memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Len heran. Rin menggeleng. "Namaku Kagamine Len."

"Souka! Kagamine-kun, ayo kita berteman baik!" kata Rin berjabat tangan dengan Len.

.

 **Chapter Prolog: END**

.

Kepanjangan, ya? Maaf! Yang jelas, mohon ripiu dan doanya biar cepet updet. Akhir kata;

 **Review/Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

Cinta Sejati Pangeran Iblis

Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang pangeran iblis yang mencari cinta sejatinya akibat dipaksa ortunya. Dan Kagene Rin, seorang manusia yang ingin memberantas iblis akibat sering membaca manga shounen. Keduanya bertemu akibat sama-sama otaku di toko buku. Dan butir-butir cinta tumbuh diantara mereka!

Disc: Cerita ini punya Shi! Tapi, charanya minjem (/030/)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Supranatural

Rated: Untuk saat ini T

.

.

.

Yo! Author kembali melanjutkan ffn ini! Update lumayan cepet! Yeey!

.

Happy Reading, Minna!

.

Btw, Rin disini rambutnya panjang.

.

 **Esoknya …**

 **Location: SMA Void (Dunia Manusia)**

Sesampainya di SMA Void, Len langsung menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Didepan ruang kepala sekolah, tampak lelaki berkacamata dengan tampang serius.

"Ah, kau ini Kagamine Len, kan?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Iya. Kenapa?" tanya Len yang merasa _déjà vu_ dengan lelaki itu.

"Saya Kepala Sekolah SMA Void, Kaai Kiyoteru. Nah, nanti kamu bakalan masuk kelas 2-A, ya, bareng sama Kagene Rin-san," kata lelaki itu. "Ah, ini Mayu-sensei. Dia wali kelasmu."

Wanita yang tiba-tiba nongol itu tersenyum pada Len. "Semoga kau senang bersekolah disini, Kagamine-kun," kata Mayu-sensei.

"Kuharap begitu," sahut Len.

"Yo! Kagamine-kun! Kiyoteru-sensei! Mayu-baachan! _Ohayou gozaimasu!_ " tiba-tiba, Rin datang dengan senyum cerah.

"Rin-chan! Jangan seperti itu memanggil Kiyoteru-san!" seru Mayu-sensei menegur.

"Gomen, Mayu-baachan!" kata Rin membungkuk. "Gomen, Pak Kepala Sekolah."

"Ah, nggak papa, kok dipanggil begitu, Kagene-san," sahut Kiyoteru tersenyum melihat anak didiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa perkelahian disini boleh?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Tentu saja nggak boleh! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mayu-sensei.

"Itu. Mereka sepertinya sedang menonjoki atau menendang seseorang," tunjuk Len kearah lapangan. Sekumpulan gadis mengerubungi sesuatu.

"Oii! Kalian sedang apa?!" teriak Rin pada sekumpulan gadis itu. "Kalo itu mainan, aku boleh ikutan nggak?"

Para gadis itu menoleh. Lalu saling berbisik, "Siapa dia?". Lalu, para gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Dan meninggalkan seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut pendek yang tepar ditengah lapangan.

"Hops!" Rin tiba-tiba melompat keluar jendela dan menghampiri gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Eh?! Dia gak papa, tuh?! Ini kan lantai tiga!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei menjerit.

"Entalah," sahut Len tersenyum tertarik pada Rin. Kiyoteru-sensei yang melihat itu terkikik.

" _Doumo!_ " sapa Rin pada gadis itu. "Kau nggak papa? Ada yang sakit, kah? Atau kau mau ke UKS?"

"E, eh?" gadis itu terduduk.

"Whoa! Banyak luka lebam! Ayo cepetan ke UKS! Nanti tambah parah, lho!" seru Rin.

"Ta, tapi, aku nggak kuat berdiri," kata gadis itu.

Rin kemudian berbalik. "Ayo naik punggungku. Meski badanku kecil, aku ini termasuk kuat, lho!" sahut Rin tersenyum lembut.

"Ba, baiklah," sahut gadis itu naik ke punggung Rin.

"Yosh! Ayo ke UKS! Ngomong-ngomong, UKS itu dimana? Aku masih anak baru. Jadi nggak tau," kata Rin berdiri.

"UKS di lantai dua, pojok," jawab gadis itu. Lalu Rin berlari ke lantai dua.

"Tampaknya Kagene-san itu orangnya energik, ya," kata Kiyoteru pada Mayu. "Kalau boleh tau, apa penyebabnya seperti itu?"

"Mungkin dia kebanyakan baca manga shounen," jawab Mayu. "Dia berpikir dia adalah tokoh utama sebuah cerita."

"Yeah. Cerita kehidupannya," lanjut Len.

 _Ningnangningnungningnangningninaningnungningnaning!_ Bel berbunyi seperti suara drumband topeng monyet itu, lho, yang udah kagak ada sekarang. Para murid langsung ke kelas masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, Mayu-san, saya serahkan semuanya pada Anda sekarang," kata Kiyoteru-sensei meninggalkan Len dan Mayu-sensei.

"Baiklah. Nah, Kagamine-kun, ayo ke kelas, dan tolong bawakan tasnya Rin-chan," pinta Mayu. "Sensei mau ambil buku pelajarannya dulu. Sebentar, ya."

"Ya," sahut Len. _Bau Kiyo-sensei tadi …. Nggak salah lagi! Itu emang Kiyoteru-sensei yang ngajar di Dunia Iblis!_ Batin Len yakin.

Selagi nungguin Mayu-sensei ambil buku, Author akan menjelaskan seragam SMA Void. Untuk yang laki-laki, kemeja putih dengan jas kotak-kotak warna hitam-merah, celananya bermotif sama dengan jas dan sepatu _sneakers_ (Biar gak mainstream). Dan dasi merah. Untuk perempuan, kemeja putih dengan rompi kotak-kotak warna hitam-merah. Roknya selutut bermotif sama dan sepatu _sneakers_ juga, dan pita dasi warna merah. Yah, nggak jauh beda sih. Soalnya Cuma itu yang bisa dipikirkan Author mengenai seragamnya.

Ngomong soal SMA Void, Author akan menjelaskan sejarah berdirinya. Dulunya, SMA Void adalah sebuah rumah sakit yang seremnya minta dipukul. Katanya, rumah sakit itu banyak terjadi malpraktek, atau bahkan uji coba pada tubuh manusia. Namun, Profesor yang menguji coba pada tubuh manusia ditemukan mati dengan wajah mesumnya. Banyak yang bilang, Profesor itu mati karena mencoba ber-IYKWIM dengan mayat manusia, namun, jiwa mayat itu nggak mau dan jiwa itu membunuh si Profesor dengan alat kejut jantung.

Akhirnya, rumah sakit itu makin menyeramkan. Banyak orang memanggil dukun santet agar roh-roh didalam rumah sakit terusir. Namun, semua dukun santet yang dipanggil tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya.

Lalu, muncullah iblis yang ngaku-ngaku dukun santet _newbie_ namun _legend,_ dia bisa mengusir roh-roh tersebut. Akhirnya, setelah selesai menyantet para roh tersebut, iblis itu membeli rumah sakit itu dengan harga lima ratus rupiah alias gopek. Dan dia membuat sekolah, yakni SMA Void.

Dan iblis itu adalah … KIYOTERU-SENSEI! YANG NGAJAR DI DUNIA IBLIS DAN KEPALA SEKOLAH SMA VOID! /CAPSLOCK AUTHOR JEBOL!/

Setiap MOS, Kiyoteru-sensei selalu mengadakan uji nyali. Dan 99% muridnya gagal di uji nyalinya. Karena Kiyoteru-sensei berubah ke mode iblisnya dan menyerang murid-muridnya secara membabi tuli (babi buta terlalu mainstream!). Anehnya, kagak ada yang terluka dan semuanya aman terkendali.

"Kagamine-kun? Kenapa kau melamun? Ayo kita ke kelas sekarang," ajak Mayu-sensei membuat Author menghentikan cerita imajinasinya.

"Ba, baiklah!" sahut Len.

.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_. Hari ini, kita kedatangan dua orang murid pindahan! Tapi, karena suatu hal, yang satu lagi sedang berada di UKS. Nggak terluka sih. Cuma… blablabla…," bukannya mengajak Len masuk, Mayu mengoceh dulu.

"Sensei! Ajaklah makhluk pindahan masuk dulu!" seru seorang murid yang kesal.

"Oh, benar juga!" seru Mayu tersadar. "Kagamine-kun! Masuklah!"

Lalu masuklah Len dan Rin yang sudah datang.

"Oh, sudah ada Rin-chan. Umh, silahkan memperkenalkan diri kalian," Mayu mempersilahkan.

"Kagamine Len _desu_. _Yoroshiku_ ," kata Len tanpa berbasa-basi.

" _Doumo!_ _Watashi wa_ Kagene Rin _desu! Douzo yoroshiku onegaimasu!_ " kata Rin dengan senyum cerah. "Ah, Mayu-baachan itu tanteku!"

"Kenapa kau malah bilang hal itu?" gumam Mayu malu memiliki keponakan seperti Rin. "Ehem, Kagamine-kun, silahkan duduk di belakang pojok jendela. Rin-chan silahkan duduk disamping Kagamine-kun."

"Oke!" sahut Rin semangat. Lalu keduanya duduk dan pelajaran dimulai.

 _Apa-apaan ini!?_ seru Len dalam hati. _Kenapa pelajarannya gampang banget?!_

"Jadi, kalian mengerti, kan? 1+1=2. Bukan 3, ya, Shion Akaito-kun!" kata Mayu-sensei menyindir seorang lelaki berambut merah yang mirip sama Kaito.

"Ya, maaf, Sensei!" sahut lelaki itu dengan nada nggak niat.

"Kau juga, Lily-san!" kata Mayu menengok ke seorang gadis berambut _honeyblode_ yang dari tadi tidur. Ilernya dengan jelas menetes-netes ke mejanya. Namun, karena Mayu malas membangunkannya, dia membiarkannya.

"Nah, sekarang kita coba pertanyaan yang cukup sulit," kata Mayu melihat bukunya. Lalu menulis soalnya dipapan tulis. 999998888+888889999=? "Kagamine-kun, tolong jawab pertanyaannya."

Lalu Len maju dan menjawabnya dengan betul. 1888888887.

"Yak! Betul, Kagamine-kun! Silahkan duduk kembali ke bangkumu!" kata Mayu senang. _Akhirnya ada lagi yang waras dikelas ini selain Megurine-san!_ Batin Mayu lega.

Lalu Len kembali ke tempat duduknya.

.

Skip time~

.

Saat istirahat makan siang, Len dan Rin kerubungi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan ditanyai macam-macam.

"Hai! Namaku Shion Akaito! Boleh aku main bareng dirumahmu? Ayo main _game_!"

"Namaku Yowane Haku, rambutmu indah sekali, Kagene-san! Apa sampo-mu?"

"Namaku Akita Neru! Kagamine-kun, kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Namaku Lily! Kagene-san, kau sudah punya temen lesbi, belum? Kalo belum, aku mau, kok!"

Dan sebagainya. Rin dan Len menjawabnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Kagamine! Ayo kita ke kantin beli makan!" seru Akaito semangat.

"Ah, maaf, aku sudah bawa bekal," sahut Len menolak. "Kapan-kapan aja ya!"

"Souka …. Tapi … kenapa Pangeran Iblis bisa ada disini?" tanya Akaito polos membuat Len kerkejut setengah mati.

"Hah? Pangeran Iblis?! Siapa itu, Shion-kun?!" seru Rin menengok, dia tampak antusias sekali.

"Lho? Kau sendiri juga nggak tau? Pangeran—ARRGH!" Len mencekik Akaito.

"Bu, bukan apa-apa, kok, Kagane-san! Kami Cuma ngobrolin game yang ada iblis-iblisnya!" jawab Len cepat.

"Wah! Keren! Apa nama gamenya?" tanya Rin.

"Aeh, ng, apa namanya, Shion? Susah amat!" kata Len berhenti mencekik Akaito.

"A … e … ah! Aku juga lupa! Namanya terlalu susah!" jawab Akaito yang mengerti kode Len.

"Oh? Ya udah, kalo inget, kasih tau, ya!" kata Rin membuka kotak makannya. "Yey! Jeruk!"

"A, ano …," tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut tadi pagi sudah berdiri disebelahh Rin.

"Hu, hua!" seru Rin kaget. "Oh, Nakajima-san! Kenapa?"

Mendengar nama 'Nakajima', semua orang yang ada dikelas menengok. Lalu berbisik-bisik.

"Umh, yang tadi pagi … _arigatou gozaimasu!_ " serunya membungkuk. "Ngh, a, aku pergi dulu! Maaf mengganggu!" lalu gadis itu lari keluar kelas.

"Na, Nakajima-san!" seru Rin mengejar gadis itu.

"Tunggu, kenapa kayak adegan drama tentang seorang cewek yang hatinya dilukai oleh seorang cowok? Terus ceweknya lari dan cowoknya mengejar," komentar Len pada Akaito.

"Benar juga …," sahut Akaito.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa semua anak disini ketika mendengar nama gadis itu langsung bisik-bisik?" tanya Len pada Akaito.

"Eh … hm. Tapi, jangan terlalu keras, ya," bisik Akaito menjawab. Lalu biar ngobrolnya enak, Akaito duduk ditempat duduk Rin.

"Oke."

"Gadis itu namanya Nakajima Megumi. Dulu, waktu kelas satu, dia periang dan banyak teman. Anak kepala sekolah yang seangkatan sama kita, Kaai Ryuuto, sampai suka—eh—cinta mati sama dia. Namun, saat Kaai menembak Nakajima, Nakajima menolak Kaai. Dan membuat Kaai sakit hati. Karena itu, Kaai mengancam orang-orang agar menjauhi Nakajima dan menyuruh orang-orang membully-nya," jelas Akaito.

"Apa ancamannya?" tanya Len.

"Kalo tetap mendekati Nakajima, akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah," jawab Akaito.

"Tunggu, apa dia punya wewenang seperti itu?" tanya Len kaget.

"Yah, kau nggak tau? Tahun ini dia terpilih jadi ketua OSIS," jawab Akaito. "Dan ancamannya nggak main-main. Ada seorang cewek yang mendekati Nakajima dan besoknya dia dikeluarkan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Anehnya, Kiyoteru-sensei menyetujuinya."

"Mungkin ada alasan lain Kiyoteru-sensei mengeluarkannya," kata Len membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Entahlah, siapa yang tau?" sahut Akaito. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Pangeran Iblis bisa ada disekolah ini?"

"Eh?! Kau tau dari mana?!" seru Len.

"Kau nggak ingat nama margaku?" tanya Akaito. "Kaito masih jadi babumu, kah?"

"Kau ini siapanya Kaitong?" tanya Len memakan bekalnya.

"Aku kembarannya," jawab Akaito. "Dan aku lebih tua 0,5 detik dari Kaito."

"0,5 detik aja bangga," kata Len meledek. "Mengenai pertanyaanmu itu … err, ya gitu deh!"

"Ya gitu deh gimana?! Aku penasaran!" kata Akaito.

"Karena umurku yang udah segini … Ayahku menyuruhku mencari orang yang kusukai," jawab Len.

"Oh, kau diminta jadi raja, ya?" tanya Akaito memastikan.

Len mengangguk. "Eh, waktu makan siang bentar lagi, lho! Kok kau belum beli makan?"

"Benar juga! Ah, nanti lagi, ya, Ouji!" seru Akaito langsung bergerak menuju kantin.

Len akhirnya makan duluan. Saat menengok ke jendela, Len dapat melihat sosok Rin dan Megumi alias Gumi dibawah pohon berduaan. Tampak jelas Gumi sedang nangis sesegukan dan Rin menenangkannya.

Rin tiba-tiba melihat Len juga. Lalu mengisyaratkan membawakan bentonya kebawah.

Len yang malas membawakan bento Rin kebawah, langsung melempar bento Rin keluar jendela, membuat Rin kaget setengah mati.

Namun, dengan hebatnya, bento tersebut nggak tumpah ataupun berantakan. Dan mendarat tepat di depan Rin.

"UNTUNG AJA NGGAK TUMPAH! KALO TUMPAH, KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Rin pada Len.

"Maaf, aku malas kesana," sahut Len datar.

"Ne, Kagamine-kun!" panggil Rin.

"Hm? Apaan?" tanya Len.

"Kau … kau mau berteman sama Nakajima-san, nggak?" tanya Rin.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?" tanya Len.

"Mm, aku mau berteman sama dia, tapi kalo nanti dikeluarin, aku nggak mau sendirian, jadi aku ngajak kamu. Mau nggak?" tanya Rin.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Dikeluarin kok ngajak-ngajak?!" seru Len heran.

"Biar ada temennya!" jawab Rin. "Jadi? Mau nggak?"

"Yah, aku, sih, mau berteman sama siapa aja," jawab Len.

"Yey! Nakajima-san! Kagamine-kun katanya mau berteman sama kamu! Sekarang kamu punya dua teman! Yey!" kata Rin senang. "Nah, Kagamine-kun! Nanti lagi, ya! Mau makan siang dulu!"

"Oke …," sahut Len. Lalu dia duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Ouji-sama! Hamba kembali datang menemui Anda!" tiba-tiba Akaito datang dengan kresek berisi makanan yang dia beli dikantin.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku seperti itu, Shion?" tanya Len.

"Ini menunjukkan rasa hormatku," jawab Akaito. "Dan tolong panggil Hamba Akaito saja. Atau Akaitong juga boleh."

"Oke, Akaitong, seperti adikmu, Kaitong," kata Len.

"Boleh Hamba makan bersama Anda, Len-Ouji?" tanya Akaito.

"Tentu saja. Dan jangan sok formal deh," jawab Len. Akaito mengangguk, mengambil kursi, dan duduk di hadapan Len.

Akaito dan Len makan dengan tenang. Sampai akhirnya …

 _BRAK!_ Pintu kelas mereka dibuka keras dan lebar-lebar. "SIAPA DISINI YANG BERNAMA KAGENE RIN DAN KAGAMINE LEN?! YANG ANAK BARU ITU, LHO!" teriak seorang cowok bertubuh anak SD berambut hijau.

"Ya? Aku Kagamine Len. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Len heran.

Mata cowok itu membulat. "Ka, Kagamine Len?" ulang cowok itu, tampaknya nyalinya ciut melihat wajah _shota_ Len (Len: Hoi!).

" _Doushite?_ Nyalimu ciut didepan Ouji-sama, kan?" Akaito meledek cowok itu. " _Kaichou,_ Kaai Ryuuto?"

"Eh? Dia Kaai Ryuuto?" tanya Len.

"Yup!" sahut Akaito. "Anaknya Kiyoteru-sensei."

"Kagamine Len, aku sudah dengar tentang pertemananmu dengan Nakajima Megumi-san," kata cowok itu, alias Ryuuto.

"Whoa, cepet amat tersebarnya!" seru Len.

"Berhentilah berteman dengan Nakajima Megumi-san! Atau kau mau dikeluarkan?" ancam Ryuuto.

"Kenapa sih kau ini? Tampaknya, Nakajima itu baik-baik aja kok!" kata Len.

"Pokoknya, berhentilah berteman dengan Nakajima Megumi-san!" kata Ryuuto bersikukuh.

"Yayaya, lihat sikon(kondisi)," jawab Len masa bodo.

"Apa maksudmu lihat sikon?!" seru Ryuuto tampak tidak terima.

Len mendekati Ryuuto dengan cengar-cengir. "Ya lihat kondisinya. Kalo memungkinkan, aku masih terteman dengan Nakajima," jawab Len menepuk kepala Ryuuto pelan seakan-akan Ryuuto adalah adik kesayangannya.

"A, apa? Kau …," Ryuuto memerah diperlakukan seperti itu.

" _Yare-yare_ , Kakak-Adik yang imut, ya!" kata Akaito tertawa.

"Kakak adik? Jangan bercanda!" sungut Len.

"HUOOOH! KETEMU!" seorang gadis yang dikenal sebagai Kagene Rin berlari kencang. Lalu Rin menendang Ryuuto sampai Ryuuto tepar lantai. "Target sudah ditemukan! Mode: Mata Laser! Drrss! Nah, dengan ini, Si Jahat R sudah ditakhlukan! HOHOHO!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DASAR BODOH?!"

.

 **To be continue**

.

Jawaban Ripiuuu

 **Rika miyake**

Iya ya, mainstream banget. Soalnya ini pairing paporit saya. Jadinya ya gitu :v

Hehehe, saya memang suka menambah-nambahkan kata-kata gak penting sebenarnya. Maaf, ya, kalo membosankan!

Arigatou gozaimasu!

.

 **Review/Delete?**


	3. Chapter 3

Cinta Sejati Pangeran Iblis

Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang pangeran iblis yang mencari cinta sejatinya akibat dipaksa ortunya. Dan Kagene Rin, seorang manusia yang ingin memberantas iblis akibat sering membaca manga shounen. Keduanya bertemu akibat sama-sama otaku di toko buku. Dan butir-butir cinta tumbuh diantara mereka!

Disc: Cerita ini punya Shi! Tapi, charanya minjem (/030/)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Supranatural

Rated: Untuk saat ini T

Warning!: Alur kecepetan, OOT, OOC (mungkin?), typo(s), dll.

.

.

Yo! Author Shianata55 datang mengupdate Cinta Sejati Pangeran Iblis!

.

.

Happy Reading, Minna!

.

Btw, Rin disini rambutnya panjang.

.

"HUOOOH! KETEMU!" seorang gadis yang dikenal sebagai Kagene Rin berlari kencang. Lalu Rin menendang Ryuuto sampai Ryuuto tepar lantai. "Target sudah ditemukan! Mode: Mata Laser! Drrss! Nah, dengan ini, Si Jahat R sudah ditakhlukan!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DASAR BODOH?!" teriak Len dan Ryuuto barengan.

"Ri, Rin-san! _Chotto matte!"_ seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut yang dikenal sebagai Nakajima Megumi datang sambil ngos-ngosan. Lalu melihat Ryuuto terkapar dilantai. "Ri, Rin-san? I, itu bukan ulahmu kan?"

"Tentu saja itu ulahku!" jawab Rin bangga. "Sekarang Si Jahat R sudah ditakhlukkan! Sekolah ini milikku!"

"Ka, Kagene Rin-san …," Ryuuto berdiri dan memandang Rin tajam. Lalu, aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Ryuuto.

" _Kaichou!_ Menggunakan bagian iblis dalam dirimu itu curang namanya! Apalagi melawan perempuan!" seru Akaito.

" _Urusai!_ " bentak Ryuuto.

"Iblis?! Wah! Aku mau mengalahkan iblis dong! Jadi, _Kaichou_ ini iblis, toh!" kata Rin bersorak senang. "Kagamine-kun, jangan halangi aku, ya!"

"Terserah kau sajalah," sahut Len duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Jadi, kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan iblis, ya?" tanya Ryuuto tersenyum kejam.

"Siapa yang tau?" sahut Rin.

"Bersiaplah! _Akuma mode: Dragonfly!_ " seru Ryuuto. Lalu, dia berubah menjadi capung.

Eh? Capung? Iya, capung. _Dragonfly,_ kan artinya capung.

"Tunggu, seriusan nih, _Kaichou_?" tanya Rin menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ryuuto. Lalu dia terbang keluar jendela.

"Hoi! Mau kabur, ya?!" teriak Rin. "Curaang!"

"Nggak kok! Aku Cuma mau melihat apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menangkapku," jawab Ryuuto.

"Sialan!" umpat Rin. Lalu dia melompat keluar jendela untuk menangkap capung tersebut.

Setelah napak di tanah, dia melempari Ryuuto dengan batu yang dia temukan. "Ayo kesini, dasar capung!"

"Dih! Kau pikir dengan batu-batu ini, aku bisa tertangkap?" tanya Ryuuto meremehkan. Tanpa dia sadari, perlahan-lahan dia terbang merendah.

"Kalo kau tertangkap, jangan halangi persahabatanku dengan Gumi! Oh, ya, sama Kagamine-kun juga!" seru Rin masih melempari Ryuuto.

"Boleh. Tapi kalo aku nggak tertangkap sampai bel masuk, kau kalah, dan aku akan menghukum kalian bertiga!" balas Ryuuto.

"Taruhan macam apa itu," kata Akaito.

" _Chotto!_ Kenapa aku diikutsertakan!?" teriak Len.

"Huh! Mana mungkin aku ditang—"

"DAPET!" teriak Rin girang. Dia berhasil menangkap Ryuuto yang terbang merendah.

"APA?!" teriak mereka semua yang menonton.

"Hebat! Kagene-san hebat!"

"Walau sering mendapatkan tantangan, ini pertama kalinya Kaichou kalah!"

"Yey! Kagamine-kun! Nanti traktir aku makan es krim, ya!" seru Rin pada Len.

"Hah?! Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu?!" seru Len.

"Soalnya aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman!" jawab Rin bangga. "Hohoho!"

"Kagak ada kayak begituan!" balas Len.

"Ada!"

"Kagak!"

"Ada!"

"Kagak!"

"Huh, yaudah!" kata Rin mengakhiri.

"Tenang aja, Rin-san! Nanti kutraktir, kok!" kata Gumi tersenyum manis.

"Yeey!" teriak Rin melompat-lompat.

"Lepaskan aku, Kagene-san," pinta Ryuuto. Lalu Rin melepasnya dan Ryuuto kembali ke bentuk manusianya.

"Tepati janjimu, ya, Kaichou!" kata Rin.

"Ini menurunkan reputasiku," kata Ryuuto kalem. Lalu dia melotot pada Rin. "Tak kan kubiarkan!" aura hitam kembali menyelubungi tubuh Ryuuto. " _Akuma mode: Gia—"_

"Aku juga nggak bakalan membiarkanmu kebentuk itu!" Len tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Ryuuto sambil menutup mulut Ryuuto.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan bentuk 'gia', itu?" tanya Rin.

"Bukan 'gia', _giant_ ," koreksi Len.

"Oh, jadi raksasa, ya?" tanya Rin. Len mengangguk.

 _Teng teng teng!_ Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Nah, sekarang sudah aman. Maaf mengganggu, Kaichou, Rin," kata Len melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Maaf tidak bisa membuat penangkapan-capung yang menyenangkan, Kaichou," kata Rin membungkuk lalu mengikuti Len ke kelas.

"Ka, kalah?" gumam Ryuuto. "Itu tidak ada dikamusku."

.

 **Sepulang sekolah …**

 **Location: Apartemen Honma, apartemen Len (Dunia Manusia)**

Tiga orang itu—Len, Rin, dan Gumi—duduk berhadapan dimeja bulat. Mereka semua berpandangan serius.

"Sa? Apa yang kalian lakukan di apartemenku?" tanya Len cukup terganggu dengan kehadiran dua makhluk ini.

"Mau main," jawab Rin serius juga.

"Main apa?" tanya Len.

" _Assassin Creeds_ ," jawab Rin.

"Ayo," Rin dan Len langsung main _Assassin Creeds_ di komputer Len dan laptop yang dibawa Rin.

Gumi Cuma bisa cengo melihat itu.

"Eh, jangan main, ini, Kagene. Kasihan Nakajima, kayaknya dia nggak ngerti ini," kata Len.

"Hm, bener juga," sahut Rin.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kau mainkan, Nakajima?" tanya Len.

"Mo, monopoli," jawab Gumi. "Aku nggak biasa main _video games_."

"Benar juga! _Video games_ itu nggak baik! Kita harus main yang nyata!" kata Rin. "Lalu, kau bawa monopolinya, nggak?"

"I, iya," jawab Gumi mengambil monopoli dari tasnya, lalu menaruhnya di meja.

"Aku yang kapal!" kata Rin.

"Aku yang topi!" kata Len.

"Ini," kata Gumi memberikan kapal dan topi untuk Rin dan Len.

"Nakajima, kau yang mana?" tanya Len.

"Ng, aku yang gerobak," jawab Gumi.

"Gumi, kamu kayaknya masih malu-malu, ya, sama Kagamine-kun?" tanya Rin melihat gerak-gerik Gumi.

"Eh? Se, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku ke rumah cowok, selain sepupuku," jawab Gumi.

"Tenang saja, Nakajima-san, Lentong orangnya polos, kok," kata Kaito ikut-ikutan menyahut.

" _Urusai_ ," kata Len. "Kau nggak usah ikut-ikutan deh."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kaito-san, Shion Akaito itu saudaramu, ya?" tanya Rin.

"Oh, si mesum itu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Dia sekelas dengan kami," jawab Len.

"Sebenarnya, Gumi," kata Rin menghentikan aktivitas Gumi mengupil.

"Apa?" tanya Gumi.

"Kau suka nggak sama si Kaichou itu, ya? Maksudku, dalam artian lawan jenis," tanya Rin.

"Aku menyukainya sekadar ketua OSIS saja," jawab Gumi. "Lagipula …."

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Rin yang heran melihat wajah merah Gumi.

"Kau menyukai orang lain, kan?" tanya Len.

 _Skakmat!_ Gumi langsung memerah. "A, aku sudah punya pacar …," jawab Gumi dengan suara kecil.

"APA?!" teriak Len dan Rin barengan.

"Kupikir kau baru menyukainya! Belum pacaran seperti itu!" seru Len.

"Siapa, Gumi? Siapa?!" seru Rin penasaran.

"Eh, Lentong, mau _cookies_ , gak?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau ini merusak suasana, Kaito-san!" seru Rin kesal.

"Eh?"

"Yaudah boleh!" jawab Len. "Jadi? Siapa, Nakajima?"

"M-M-Megpoid Gumiya-kun," jawab Gumi malu-malu.

"Eh? _Cookies_ ini dari Megpoid Gumiya," kata Kaito menyela.

"Hah? Kok bisa?!" seru Rin.

"Oh ya, dia pernah bilang, dia tinggal di Apartemen Honma nomor 203," kata Gumi mengingat-ingat. Gumi belum pernah kerumah Megpoid Gumiya, tampaknya.

"Punyaku nomor 202," kata Len.

"Eh? Tetanggaan?"

"Ya. Dia memberikan _cookies_ ini untuk menyambut kita," jawab Kaito. "Itu membuatku malu. Harusnya aku yang memberikan sesuatu untuk tetangga baru …. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya!"

 _Gue gak jones lagi! Gue gak jones lagi!_ HP Gumi berbunyi nyaring. "Sebentar, ya," kata Gumi mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Moshi-moshi?_ " sapa Gumi. Teleponnya di _speaker_ , jadi Len dkk bisa mendengarnya.

" _Gumi-chan? Ini aku,"_ jawab yang ada diujung telepon.

"Oh! Gu, Gumiya-kun!" seru Gumi membuat Len dkk kaget. "Ada apa?"

" _Aku kan lagi ada kamarku, kudengar dari apartemen sebelahku, ada suaramu. Apa benar kau lagi disana?"_ tanya si Gumiya itu datar.

"Iya. Aku lagi di apartemen nomor 202," jawab Gumi.

" _Kalo gak salah, penghuninya cowok, kan?_ " tanya Gumiya datar.

"Iya," jawab Gumi.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disana?_ " tanya Gumiya datar lagi. Tapi Gumi tahu kalau Gumiya itu khawatir.

"Aku lagi main kerumah temanku," jawab Gumi.

" _Oh ya?_ " tanya Gumiya memastikan.

"Iya!" jawab Gumi. "Ah, kata Kaito-san, terimakasih untuk _cookies-_ nya."

" _Oh? Kaito-san itu temanmu?_ " tanya Gumiya lagi.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Gumi. "Nanti aku cerita pas aku udah dirumah."

" _Baiklah. Kalau begitu, dah_ ," Gumiya menutup teleponnya.

"Megpoid itu orangnya khawatiran, ya?" tanya Rin. "Hebat! Aku juga mau punya pacar perhatian seperti itu!"

"Heh, aku nggak yakin kau bakalan dapet pacar," kata Len meledek.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?!" seru Rin melotot pada Len.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Len tersenyum kecut.

"Um, Kagamine-kun, Rin-san, aku mau pulang dulu, ya," kata Gumi tiba-tiba.

"Eh? kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Aku disuruh pulang sama ibuku," jawab Gumi memberikan HP-nya. Disitu ada e-mail.

 **To: Wortel_ . .com**

 **From: . .com**

 **Subject: Pulang, Mbak!**

 **Gumiiiiiii! Pulang! Pulang! Cepetan pulang! Kaasan butuh bantuanmu disini! Mayday! Mayday!—eh, ini kan, Juli!—Julyday! Julyday!**

 **Kamu kok pulang telat? Kaasan khawatir. Go home, honey! Plis! Ayo pulang! Nanti Kaasan keburu manggil polisi! Hati-hati pulangnya! Takutnya ada om-om pedo yang nyulik. Tetap waspada dan hajar saja om om itu! Pake Chidori kek, Rasengan kek, Saringan kek!**

 **Pokoknya kamu harus pulang, ya, honey! Bai bai!**

Len _sweatdrop_ melihat e-mail emaknya Gumi. Rin sendiri terdiam.

"Yah, ya udah deh, gak papa," kata Rin agak kecewa. "Nggak jadi main monopoli, deh."

"Aku minta maaf soal itu," kata Gumi sambil membereskan monopolinya. Lalu dia berdiri dan membungkuk. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini …."

" _Matta ashita,_ Gumi!" kata Rin melambaikan tangan.

"Umh!" lalu Gumi menutup pintu dan hening, hanya ada suara 'tsss' karena Kaito sedang memasak.

"Lalu? Kau nggak pulang?" tanya Len melirik Rin.

"Ntar ah! Dirumah aku gak ada temennya!" jawab Rin. Lalu Rin menghampiri Kaito di dapur.

"Hm? Ada apa, Kagene-san?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku Cuma penasaran. Apa benar Kagamine-kun itu exorcist?" tanya Rin memperhatikan Kaito memasak.

Kaito tertawa. "Nggaklah. Dia itu sebenarnya …," Kaito celingak-celinguk memastikan Len jauh dari mereka. "… Pangeran Iblis."

"HAH?!" teriak Rin. "Seriusan, Kaito-san?! Lalu … kau sendiri apa?"

"Aku manusia," jawab Kaito. "Manusia tulen."

"Kenapa kau jadi babu-nya Kagamine-kun?" tanya Rin.

"Yah, ada beberapa alasan, kurasa," jawab Kaito.

"Apa Iblis itu jahat?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Hm, bagaimana, ya? Ada beberapa yang jahat, ada yang baik," jawab Kaito. "Itu yang membuat keseimbangan dunia."

"Keseimbangan apanya! Mereka jahat!" kata Rin berdengus.

"Itu yang di komik!" sahut Kaito. "Kalo semua makhluk baik semua, hidup nggak seru, dong. _Life is never flat_."

"Dih, ngambil dari iklan Ch*tato," Rin meledek.

"Biarin. Kagene-san mau makan disini?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku mau, kalo nggak ngerepotin," jawab Rin.

"Nggak ngerepotin kok. Yang ngerepotin itu kalo kau ngecuekin Lentong terus dia ngedumel-dumel dan berubah ke mode iblisnya, itu ngerepotin dan bahaya," jawab Kaito.

"Emang kayak bentuknya kalo berubah ke mode iblisnya?" tanya Rin.

"Hm … kayak manusia biasa, Cuma ada _dark_ aura disekitarnya. Kalo kena _dark aura_ itu, bakalan jadi jahat," jawab Kaito.

"Hih!" seru Rin.

"Tapi, kalo kau tenang aja, dia orangnya nggak sabaran, kok," kata Kaito.

"Tenang ndasmu! Nanti … dia marah dan dunia akan berakhir!" seru Rin ngayal berlebihan.

"Nggaklah. Tenang aja. Selama dia nggak marah. Eperiting is oke," kata Kaito menggunakan logat Maduranya.

"RIP English," gumam Rin. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia di Bumi?"

"Hm, nyari istri," jawab Kaito.

"Hah?! Dia udah ngincer Gumi nih, ceritanya?!" seru Rin kaget.

"Bukaan! Lentong nggak ngincer cewek yang udah punya pacar!" jawab Kaito. "Dia ngincer—"

" _Omaera,_ apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Len heran.

"AH! Bu, bukan apa-apa, kok!" jawab Rin kaget.

"Kagene-san Cuma memperhatikanku memasak, kok, Lentong," jawab Kaito. "Malam ini kita makan _ramen_ buatan Chef Kaito!"

"Yey!" sorak Rin.

"Oh? Bukannya kau memberitahu Kagene tentang rasku?" tanya Len.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa tau?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya iyalah! Kalian ngobrol berisik banget!" jawab Len.

"Eh, Kagamine-kun! Aku mau tanya sesuatu, dong!" kata Rin tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Kau ini nggak gigit, kan?" tanya Rin.

"Iyalah! Emangnya aku ini vampir?!" seru Len.

"Cuma nanya doang kok marah …," Rin menggembungkan pipinya. Len memerah sedikit.

"Ah, inget kucing item kemaren, nggak?" tanya Kaito. "Aku merawatnya, lho!"

"Nggak nanya," sahut Rin dan Len barengan, membuat Kaito pundung dipojokan.

"Yaudah deh, hiks, kita makan malam sekarang aja," kata Kaito membawa nampan berisi 3 mangkuk ramen ke meja makan.

"Yey!" seru Rin senang.

Lalu ketiganya makan dengan lahap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bisa masak, Kagene-san?" tanya Kaito memecah keheningan.

"Hm, bwisa. Swoalnywa, owrtuku twinggal dwi lwuar negrwi," jawab Rin dengan mulut penuh.

"Makanannya ditelen dulu. Baru ngomong," kata Len mengingatkan.

"Terus, Kagene-san tinggal sama siapa?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Aku tinggal sendiri. Tapi kadang-kadang Mayu-baasan nginep dirumahku," jawab Rin.

"Kagene-san suka baca komik nggak?" tanya Kaito LAGI.

"Suka," jawab Rin.

"Mau komiknya Lentong, nggak?" tanya Kaito menawarkan.

"Mau dong!" seru Rin yang mengira cowok macam Len itu sukanya komik _shounen_.

"Hei, aku nggak sudi!" seru Len.

"Emangnya, komik punya Kagamine-kun itu komik apa?" tanya Rin.

"Shoujo," jawab Kaito.

"HAH?! KUPIKIR DIA SUKANYA YANG SHOUNEN!" seru Rin.

"Yah, orang-orang kan punya privasi masing-masing," kata Kaito tersenyum kalem.

"Benar juga …," gumam Rin.

"Lentong itu suka membayangkan hal-hal _romance_ yang tidak bisa dipikirkan," kata Kaito menerawang.

"Kenapa malah ngomongin hal seperti ini …," gumam Len.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **CHAPTER 3: END**

.

 _POJOK VAROKAH BERSAMA AUTHOR!_

Nggak terasa … sudah mau lebaran … kue dimana-mana, pengen makan terus!

Author mungkin akan hiatus sebentar soalnya mau pulkam, tapi nggak tau sampe kapan. Dan cerita ini bakalan di update kalo ada wifi! Ah, di kampung ada wifi sih, cuman, Author mau download anime-anime baru! Author lagi tergila-gila sama Akagami no Shirayukihime! Zen _kakkoi!_ /Authorpromosi/

Btw, _omaera_ itu artinya kalian, bahasa kasar sih, cuma di anime, banyak tokoh cowok yang pake kata itu.

 **JAWABAN RIPIUU**

 **Fujiko Sakae**

Iya ini udah next!

Makasih udah mau membaca cerita ini! /bahagia

 **lukanyan14**

Arigatou gozaimasu …

Ini udah update, kok!

.

 **Review/Delete?**


	4. Chapter 4

Beberapa minggu kemudian, di SMA Void, pada musim panas, Mayu memberitahukan sesuatu yang katanya sangat penting.

"Sesuatu seperti apakah itu?" tanya Akaito seperti Dora The Explorer.

"Ini sesuatu yang sangat disukai! Sangat berkaitan dengan musim panas!" jawab Mayu semangat. " _Yess!_ Laut! Kita akan berwisata ke laut! Yeeey!"

"Yahoo!"

"Harus update status dulu, nih!"

"Enaknya nanti bawa apa, ya?"

"Sial! Kalau begitu, aku harus menurunkan berat badanku!"

"Cih membosankan sekali!"

"Yey! Laut! Laut!"

Kebanyakan anak sangat senang dengan sesuatu yang disebut laut itu.

"Eits! Sebenarnya, ini nggak wajib, kok. Kepala Sekolah yang menyarankan hal ini, dan para guru setuju," kata Mayu. "Hebatnya, nggak dipungut biaya sepeserpun!"

"YEEY~!"

"Keuangan gue bulan ini selamet!"

"Daaan! Kalian boleh ngajak orang lain! Terserah sih, mau pacar, mantan, gebetan, temen les, temen seidup-semati, temen imajinasi, de-el-el!" kata Mayu. "Tapi harus ngasih tau ke wali kelas masing-masing!"

"Sensei!" seru Neru mengangkat tangannya. "Ke pantai apa?"

Mayu tersenyum misterius. "Hmm … saya nggak tau. Kepala Sekolah yang mengatur lokasinya."

"Apa aja yang dibawa?"

"Yah … kita kan nginep tiga hari satu malam, perkirakan saja berapa baju. Oh ya! Tambahan, bawa baju formal, kimono atau yukata, dan jimat keberuntungan," jawab Mayu. "Terserah kalian deh mau bawa apa!"

"Sensei! Kapan kita akan berangkatnya?!" seru Akaito antusias.

"B-E-S-O-K!"

.

Cinta Sejati Pangeran Iblis

Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang pangeran iblis yang mencari cinta sejatinya akibat dipaksa ortunya. Dan Kagene Rin, seorang manusia yang ingin memberantas iblis akibat sering membaca manga shounen. Keduanya bertemu akibat sama-sama otaku di toko buku. Dan butir-butir cinta tumbuh diantara mereka!

Disc: Cerita ini punya Shi! Tapi, charanya minjem (/030/)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Supranatural

Rated: Untuk saat ini T

Warning!: Alur kecepetan, OOT, OOC (mungkin?), typo(s), dll.

.

Author datang mengupdate fic ini~!

Oh ya, Selamat Hari Idul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~! /telatlu!/maaf! Authornya kan hiatus sementara dulu!/

Ngomong-ngomong, pas di chapter 3, yang dibagian Gumi dapet email dari emaknya, nama e-mailnya nggak bener, ya? Maaf! Soalnya, saya sendiri baru sadar pas baca ulang pake hp! Lagipula, saya juga males ngeditnya. Jadi, abaikan saja, ya! :p

.

Happy Reading Minna!

.

Btw, disini Rin rambutnya panjang

.

 **Location: Stasiun Balapan (eh?) (Dunia Manusia)**

Inilah hari H ke pantai sesekolah. Para murid disuruh berkumpul di Stasiun Balapan, eits, bukan Stasiun Balapan yang di Solo. Ini Stasiun Balapan yang ada di imajinasi Author.

"Kagamine-kun! Gumii!" teriak Rin melambai-lambaikan tangan pada kedua makhluk tersebut.

"Oh, Rin-san! _Ohayou gozaimasu!_ " sapa Gumi riang.

"Kau nggak ngajak seseorang, Kagene?" tanya Len.

"Ortuku kan selalu sibuk! Jadi aku sendiri aja!" jawab Rin. "Btw, aku bawa banyak komik!"

"Kagamine-kun sendiri ngajak siapa?" tanya Gumi.

"Kaitong. Sebenarnya sih, aku nggak ngajak, dianya yang maksa ikut," jawab Len menunjuk Kaito yang sedang mengobrol dengan Akaito.

"Gumi katanya mau bawa Megpoid-san. Mana orangnya?" tanya Rin.

"Di, dia … dia dikerubungi gadis-gadis lain," jawab Gumi agak cemburu.

"Sabar, ya, Gumi. Aku yakin Megpoid-san itu nggak berniat dikerubungi seperti itu," kata Rin menepuk pundak sobatnya itu.

"Iya. Aku tahu, kok," sahut Gumi.

"Gu, Gumi-chan … hosh … hosh," seorang lelaki berambut senada dengan rambut Gumi menghampirinya.

"Ke, kenapa, Gumiya-kun?" tanya Gumi kaget.

"Disini mengerikan! Banyak gadis aneh yang mengejarku!" jawab Gumiya. "Aku takut! Aku mau pulang!"

"Yah … kau mau pulang … terserah sih, aku nggak maksa," sahut Gumi terlihat kecewa.

Melihat raut wajah Gumi, Gumiya langsung berubah pikiran. "Engg, nggak jadi deh! Sayang juga sih kalo liburan dirumah aja."

"Yey! _Arigatou_ , Gumiya-kun!" seru Gumi memeluk lengan Gumiya erat.

"Yah, nggak ada salahnya kan?" sahut Gumiya tersenyum manis.

" _Su, sugoi!_ Jadi ini yang namanya 'Cinta Sejati', kan?!" seru Len menepuk tangannya kagum.

"Aku terharu!" kata Rin menggigit saputangannya.

"Ah, etto … Rin-san, Kagamine-kun, ini Megpoid Gumiya-kun!" kata Gumi memperkenalkan.

" _Doumo_. Aku Megpoid Gumiya, kelas 3 SMA Loid," kata Gumiya membungkuk.

"Aku Kagene Rin, kelas 2!" sahut Rin riang.

"Aku Kagamine Len, kelas 2 juga," sambung Len membungkuk juga.

"Ah, kau ini majikannya Kaito-san, kan?" tanya Gumiya pada Len.

"Iya," jawab Len. "Terimakasih atas _cookies_ -nya waktu itu."

"Nggak papa, kok! Kebetulan, aku dapat _cookies_ banyak dari ibuku," sahut Gumiya. "Lalu? Kaito-san dimana?"

"Dia lagi ngobrol sama Akaito."

"Oh, begitu."

Len dan Gumiya kemudian berbincang-bincang ala cowok SMA, kayak BBM naik membuat beras naik harganya. Gumi dan Rin sampai di acuhkan.

" _Hai', hai', Minna-san~!_ " seru Luka-sensei mengalihkan perhatian menggunakan toa curian dari masjid.

"Kita akan masuk ke kereta khusus pesanan Kiyoteru-sensei! Nah, kereta tersebut berada dibelakang kalian sekarang. Kalian terserah mau masuk gerbong manapun! Duduknya bebas, dan yang lebih penting, kalian harus mengambil sebuah _stick_ di Mayu-sensei! Sekarang bubar!"

Semua murid langsung mengantri ke Mayu-sensei.

"Punyamu isinya Kaito?" tanya Akaito setelah mendapatkan sticknya.

"Angka 00," jawab Kaito.

"Aku 03," kata Akaito. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Mungkin Kiyoteru-sensei mau melakukan hal yang aneh pada kita," jawab Gumiya menyahut.

"Nah, kalo udah dapet, ayo masuk ke dalam kereta khusus yang dipesan Kiyoteru-sensei!" seru Luka-sensei semangat.

"Lentong! Ayo masuk!" ajak Kaito pada Len yang sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Eh? I, iya!" sahut Len langsung berlari menghampiri Kaito.

.

 **Skip time~**

.

"Uwah~! Bagus banget pantainya!" seru Rin berlari-lari kecil ke pantainya.

"Meski sekitarnya hutan, bener banget kata Rin-san!" kata Gumi menimpali.

"Bau ini …," Len mencium bau aneh disekitar pantai itu.

"Kenapa, Lentong?" tanya Kaito heran.

"Umh … nggak papa," jawab Len ragu-ragu memberitahukannya pada Kaito.

"Ah, Kagamine-kun! Kiyoteru-sensei mau bicara empat mata padamu di sana," kata Mayu-sensei menepuk bahu Len tiba-tiba.

Len mengangguk dan bergegas menuju Kiyoteru-sensei yang sudah menunggunya dengan senyum lebar.

"Ada apa, Kiyoteru-sensei?" tanya Len.

"Sebenarnya … aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk rencanaku," jawab Kiyoteru tanpa basa-basi.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Len heran.

"Yah, sebenarnya …," Kiyoteru membisikkan rencananya pada Len.

Len ketawa ngakak. "Kau tahu saja apa yang kusukai!" kata Len disela tawanya.

"Aku kan guru lamamu," Kiyoteru menyeringai. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya diam-diam menyelinap keluar _cottage_ , dan bergabung bersamaku dihutan."

"Oke, oke! Ini pasti seru banget!" kata Len menyeringai juga. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Cuma berdua doang?"

"Nggaklah! Ryuuto ikut, dan semua guru ikut," jawab Kiyoteru.

"Eh?"

"Semua guru di SMA Void itu hampir semuanya iblis juga lho!" kata Kiyoteru tersenyum. "Kecuali Mayu-san, Luka-san, dan Iroha-san."

"Oh," Len termagut-magut.

"Nah, sekarang, berbaurlah dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Dah sana! Hus! Hus!" usir Kiyoteru.

"Iya-iya!" sahut Len segera pergi ke teman-temannya.

"Ah! Kagamine-kun! Ayo cepetan ke laut! Tanding renang sama aku!" seru Rin menarik tangan Len.

"Kan harus ganti baju dulu!" kata Len. "Sabarlah!"

"Benar juga!" gumam Rin. Dia langsung menarik tangan Gumi ke tempat ganti baju perempuan.

"Dia nggak sabaran sepertimu, Lentong!" kata Kaito menyikut Len. "Tipemu banget!"

"Huh! Memangnya kau udah punya inceran, Kaitong?" tanya Len.

"Yah … ada sih, namanya Hatsune Miku. Umurnya sama sepertiku," jawab Kaito nyengir.

"Oii, Kaito! Ouji! Kalian gak ganti baju?" seru Akaito yang baru saja mengganti bajunya.

"Eh, iya! Ayo cepetan, Kaitong!" ajak Len.

" _Hai'! Hai'!_ "

.

 **Skip time~**

.

"Yang perempuan lama banget sih ganti bajunya!" kata Akaito yang sudah siap-siap dengan kamera SLR khusus untuk memotret para gadis.

"Kurang kerjaan banget nungguin begituan!" sindir Kaito.

"Yah, namanya juga perempuan. Banyak yang harus disiapin," kata Gumiya tersenyum.

"Yosh! Saatnya nyeburr!" seru Len langsung menceburkan diri ke laut.

"HEEI! Pelan-pelan! SLR-ku nanti kena!" seru Akaito panik.

"CURAAANG!" seorang gadis dikuncir satu dengan pakaian renang kuning berlari kencang menubruk Len yang sedang menyelam.

Alhasil, Len nyaris tenggelam—mati lebih tepatnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Len batuk-batuk untuk mengeluarkan air laut yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Eh, _gomen, gomen,_ terlalu heboh, ya?" tanya gadis itu—Rin—menepuk-nepuk punggung Len.

Setelah baikan, Len menyentil kening Rin keras-keras. "Sialan! Jangan ditubruk segala!"

"Aduh! Kan aku udah minta maaf!" kata Rin menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya makin imut~

Len _blushing_. "Ah, eh, ka-katanya mau tanding renang! A, ayo tanding renang!" kata Len mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan?!" seru Rin. "Kau masih marah, ya?"

"Ng, nggak, kok!" sahut Len cepat.

"Bohong!" seru Rin menuduh.

"Nggak!"

"Bohong!"

"Nggak!"

"BOHONG!" teriak Rin sambil memeluk Len dari belakang.

"Woi! Kau itu ngapain sih?! Jangan peluk sembarangan!" seru Len _blushing_. "Jangan aneh-aneh!"

"Kau masih marah apa nggak?"

"Nggak!"

"Oke!" Rin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dah! Dah! Cepetan tanding renang!" seru Len. Lalu mereka tanding renang.

"Ka, kau lihat itu, Kaito?" tanya Akaito masih cengo melihat adegan LenRin.

"Te, tentu saja! Untung sempat kufoto. Akan kulaporkan pada Ratu!" kata Kaito segera mengirim foto itu.

"Eh? Gumiya-san dan Nakajima-san kemana?" tanya Akaito celingak-celinguk.

"Yah, mereka kan pacaran. Beri waktu untuk mereka dong!" kata Kaito masih berkutat dengan HPnya.

"Shion-san," tiba-tiba, Ryuuto datang dengan raut wajah muram, seperti zombie.

"Eh, Kaichou. Ada apa?" tanya Akaito.

"Apa benar, lelaki yang berambut hijau lumut yang bersama Nakajima Megumi-san itu pacarnya?" tanya Ryuuto.

"Iya. Jangan muram, ya, Kaichou. Mereka jadiannya udah sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu, kok," jawab Akaito.

"Iya … aku tau, kok …," kata Ryuuto. "Aku sudah merelakannya. Dan … aku akan mencabut larangan buatanku itu."

"Kau menyerah juga. Hahahah!" tawa Akaito.

"Berisik," Ryuuto menatap tajam Akaito. Akaito membalas tatapan Ryuuto dengan tatapan begonya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau nggak berenang?" tanya Akaito.

"Aku lagi galau. Jadi nggak berenang," jawab Ryuuto.

"Apa hubungannya?" gumam Kaito yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Yah … kalau begitu, ayo fotoin baju renangnya cewek-cewek!" seru Akaito memoto-moto.

"Itu, mah, kau aja," sahut Ryuuto menghela nafas.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

 **Chapter 4: END**

.

 _POJOK VAROKAH BERSAMA AUTHOR!_

Yare-yare! Ceritanya jadi pendek. Biasanya kan sampe 2000+ words. Maklum, sekolah dah masuk. Author jadi makin sibuk, ea.

Mungkin, kalo ada Portable Hotspot kakak Author nyala dan ceritanya siap publish, Author bisa setiap hari publish. Tapi …, sayanya males #dilemparbatu.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Kagamine Mikan**

Adegan Kisu, kah? Saya sih mau cepet-cepet ada adegan begituan, tapi, Rin nya masih terlalu polos dan saya tidak mau mengotorinya/plak/ tapi, saya usahain chapter depan ada adegan-kisu-tak-sengaja.

Dan soal rambut Rin yang panjang, nanti juga pendek kok. tenang aja.

 **Charllotte-san**

Yeyy! Tenang aja. Udah Update kok! :D

Hiatusnya cuma sebentar.

 **Furusawa**

Iya, Gumi udah punya pacar ganteng! xp (Gumiya: Yoi, gw ini kan ganteng!)

Kalo menurut Furusawa-san seperti itu, kita liat aja nanti endingnya kayak gimana! Tehee~!

 **LenkaHime02**

Makasih udah mau ngeripiu~! Saya senang sekali~!

 **Fujiko Sakae**

Ohohoho! Biar kayak maddog ya? Biar greget!

Makasih sudah mau meripiu~!

Dan~ Makasih udah mau meripiuu~ Saya senang sekali! Nyurufufufu~ *ketawa kayak Koro-sensei*

 **Review or Delete?**


	5. Chapter 5

Cinta Sejati Pangeran Iblis

Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang pangeran iblis yang mencari cinta sejatinya akibat dipaksa ortunya. Dan Kagene Rin, seorang manusia yang ingin memberantas iblis akibat sering membaca manga shounen. Keduanya bertemu akibat sama-sama otaku di toko buku. Dan butir-butir cinta tumbuh diantara mereka!

Disc: Cerita ini punya Shi! Tapi, charanya minjem (/030/)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Supranatural

Rated: Untuk saat ini T

Warning!: Alur kecepetan, OOT, OOC (mungkin?), typo(s), dll.

.

Yooo! Author _is come back!_ Sambut dong! /dilemparitomatolehreaders/

Ehem, maaf, Author suka ngantuk belakangan ini. jadi jarang ngelanjutin cerita. Maaf, ya, readers!

.

Happy Reading!

.

" _Minna!_ Ayo barbeque-an!" ajak Kaito berteriak-teriak. Saat ini, matahari sudah mau tenggelam

"Hah? Buat apa barbeque-an?" tanya Len heran.

"Ya buat dimakanlah!" sahut Akaito membawakan plastik berisi daging, jamur, dan sayuran.

"Ooh! Aku mau daging!" seru Rin yang baru selesai membuat gundukan pasir.

"Aku mau wortel!" seru Gumi.

Akhirnya, mereka barbeque-an sampai matahari benar-benar tenggelam. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke _cottage_ masing-masing untuk ganti baju dan istirahat.

.

Skip Time~!

.

 **Rin POV**

Sekitar jam 2 malam, aku terbangun karena terdengar suara 'tektektektek' dari luar _cottage_. Gumi yang se- _cottage_ denganku juga terbangun.

"Eh, Gumi, diluar ada apaan sih? Itu, kok, kayak bunyi … memotong pake talenan?" bisikku.

"Entahlah. Cek, yuk?" ajak Gumi berbisik juga.

Lalu kami mengintip dari jendela. Tampak Teto-sensei, guru fisika super galak sedang membelakangi kami. Dia seperti sedang memotong sesuatu.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, dari baju Teto-sensei menetes air berwarna merah—atau darah, mungkin?

"R-Rin-san … T-Teto-sensei itu … I, itu darah, ya?" tanya Gumi berbisik. Dia ngeri banget kayaknya.

"Se, sepertinya," jawabku. _Sugoii!_ Mungkin aku dan Gumi akan terlibat sebuah kasus dengan pelaku Teto-sensei!

Tiba-tiba, Teto-sensei menengok ke jendela, jendela tempat kami mengintip. Matanya penuh dendam, dan mukanya penuh bercak-bercak darah. Lalu dia mendekati pintu. Kayaknya kami ketahuan nih!

"R-Rin-san …," Gumi memegangi ujung piyamaku.

"Kita nggak bisa disini terus! Ayo keluar lewat jendela!" kataku menarik tangan Gumi ke jendela belakang.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_ Teto-sensei mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya. " _Saa, Kagene-san … Nakajima-san … ayo keluar dan temani Sensei bermain disini … khukhukhu …_."

Aku dan Gumi langsung melompat keluar jendela.

"Kupikir kita sudah aman," kata Gumi mengeratkan jaket yang sempat dia sambar.

"Disini rasanya dingin banget …," kataku mengigil.

" _KHAARR!"_

"A, apa itu?!" jerit Gumi tertahan.

Aku segera memeriksanya. Dan aku langsung terkejut. "Di, diam dulu, Gumi."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gumi heran.

"Zombie," jawabku melirik Gumi. Gumi langsung melotot kaget.

"A, apa maksudmu? I, ini kan pantai khusus yang dipesan Kiyoteru-sensei!" desis Gumi agak takut.

" _Wait_. Si Ketua OSIS itu kan iblis, berarti … Kiyoteru-sensei itu juga iblis!" kataku menganalisa. "Kiyoteru-sensei mau memakan kita! Dia jahat!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Gumi.

Sebuah ide melintas dikepalaku. Sambil tersenyum, aku menjawab. " _Cottage-_ nya Kagamine-kun."

.

"Kagamine-kun! Kagamine-kun!" seruku menggedor-gedor _cottage-_ nya Kagamine-kun. Kagamine-kun itu se- _cottage_ sama Kaito-san.

Karena suara gedorannya terlalu kuat, beberapa zombie langsung menengok kearahku. Zombie-zombie itu mulai mendekati kami.

"Rin-san!" jerit Gumi ketakutan.

Pintunyapun dibuka oleh Kaito-san. "Haah? Ada apa, Kagene-san?" tanya Kaito-san sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku dan Gumi langsung masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu, plus menguncinya.

"U, untung aja …," kata Gumi ngos-ngosan.

" _Doushite_?" tanya Kaito-san.

Aku langsung menceritakan semuanya. Kaito-san menatapku tak percaya. "Beneran tuh?!"

"Iyalah! Ngomong-ngomong, mana Kagamine-kun?" tanyaku langsung.

"Ada, kok!" kata Kaito-san langsung mendekati ranjang Kagamine-kun dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Hoi, Len—"

Ternyata, seseorang yang sedang dibawah selimut itu Cuma guling. Guling … guling … guling … gu—

"LE, LENTONG KAGAK ADA!" teriak Kaito panik. "AARGH! Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Lenka-sama dan Rinto-sama nantinya!?"

"Tunggu, Lenka dan Rinto itu ortunya Kagamine-kun?" tanya Gumi.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kaito. "Ah, telpon Akaito sama Gumiya-san! Mungkin mereka masih idup!"

"Aku telpon Gumiya-kun! Kaito-san telpon Shion-san!" suruh Gumi langsung menelponnya.

Sementara itu, aku melihat-lihat seisi ruangan yang sengaja dimatikan lampunya. Ruangan itu berantakan, bahkan lampu tidurnya pecah. Jendela yang menghadap ke laut terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang membuatnya keluar dari _cottage,_ ya?" gumamku heran.

"Gumiya-kun masih di _cottage-_ nya!" kata Gumi bahagia setelah menelpon Megpoid-senpai.

"Akaito juga!" kata Kaito.

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajakku dengan senyum yakin. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang merubah takdir kami ... (Author merasa Rin seperti tokoh utamanya BRAVE :v)

 **END Rin POV**

.

" _Yokatta_ , kupikir kalian akan dimakan zombie-zombie itu," kata Gumiya setelah Rin dkk sudah masuk ke dalam _cottage_ nya.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Akaito waspada.

" _Daijoubu desu_. Cuma, Gumi kayaknya ketakutan banget deh," jawab Rin.

"Yah, obatnya Cuma dikasih waktu untuk berduaan sama Gumiya-san," kata Kaito dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Ah! Ng, nggak, kok! Aku gak papa!" kata Gumi memerah. "Nggak perlu sampe segitunya!"

"Sudah, sudah … sono masuk!" Rin mendorong Gumi ke toilet. Kaito ikut-ikutan ngedorong Gumiya.

" _Chotto!_ Kenapa harus di—" baru mau protes, pintu kamar mandinya langsung ditutup dan dikunci dari luar.

Karena Author males jelasin Gumi dan Gumiya, kita lihat Rin, Kaito dan Akaito ya!

"Ngomong-ngomong …," kata Akaito teringat sesuatu. "Waktu aku bangun jam 12 malam, aku lihat ada seseorang dibalkon menaruh sesuatu disana."

Kaito langsung membuka pintu balkon dan disana ada sebuah surat beramplop hitam. "Ini surat khusus Dunia Iblis!" katanya.

"Wah hebat!" kata Rin kagum. Saat Rin menyentuh surat itu, sebuah penghalang muncul, membuat Rin terpelanting ke belakang.

"Aduh!" pekik Rin kecil.

" _Daijoubu?_ " tanya Akaito agak kaget.

"Y-yah … gak papa kok," jawab Rin.

"Isinya … _'Jika ingin selamat dari zombie-zombie ini, kau harus segera menuju hutan dan ikutilah misinya.'_. Hah?! Cuma begitu doang?!" seru Kaito.

"Misi apa?" tanya Rin.

"Entahlah. Disini nggak dijelasin," jawab Kaito membolak-balik surat tersebut.

" _Hello? Rin-san? Kaito-san? Shion-san? Bisa buka pintu toiletnya? A, aku mau keluar nih!"_ Gumi dari toilet menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Mau keluar apanya nih? Keluar toilet atau— _ITTAI!_ " teriak Akaito spontan saat kakinya diinjak keras-keras oleh Rin.

" _Hai, hai_ ," Rin langsung membuka kuncinya.

" _Yokatta …_ ," kata Gumi langsung keluar.

"Kalian ngapain aja tuh~?" tanya Kaito menggoda Gumiya.

Gumiya melirik Kaito datar. "Bukan urusanmu, kan?" katanya sambil mendelik.

"Iya sih," Kaito nyengir.

"Dah, dah, dah. Kita harus memikirkan cara keluar dari sini, nih!" kata Rin agak kesal.

"Keluar? Bukannya disini tempat yang paling aman?" tanya Gumi heran. Kaito memberikannya surat beramplop hitam. Gumi membacanya bersama Gumiya. " _Souka …_."

"Ah! Aku punya ide biar bisa keluar dari sini!" Akaito tersenyum.

.

"Yosha! Sudah sampai hutan!" kata Kaito senang. Entah bagaimana caranya, Akaito berhasil memancing para zombie menjauhi hutan dan _cottage-_ nya.

"Kita aman gak nih?" tanya Gumiya khawatir.

"Entahlah," sahut Rin berjalan ke dalam hutan.

"Ho, hoi! Kagane-san! Jangan masuk ke hutan terlalu dalam!" seru Akaito yang sudah tidak bisa melihat Rin.

"GYAAA!" jerit Rin tiba-tiba. Yang lain langsung mendatangi Rin.

"Kenapa, Rin-san?! Apa kau melihat sesuatu?!" seru Gumi kaget sambil memeluk Rin.

"Ku, kupikir para zombie itu nggak mau mendekati hutan karena sesuatu … te, ternyata … y-yang dijauhi z-zombie itu …," Rin menunjuk benda yang berada didepannya.

Beberapa tumpuk mayat yang suda membusuk dan beberapa dahan kayu menancap diperut mayat-mayat itu. Anehnya, nggak ada bau busuk yang menyebar dan nggak ada lalat.

"Hii!" Gumi bergeridik ngeri.

" _Sumimasen_ …," tiba-tiba, seseorang berjubah hitam mendekati Rin dkk.

"Si, siapa kau?!" seru Gumiya.

Orang itu membuka tudungnya. Dan kelihatanlah wajah cantiknya, tapi kulitnya pucat dan bibirnya memutih.

"Bu, bukannya kau Luka-sensei?!" seru Akaito menunjuk orang itu.

"SIALAN! AKU INI COWOK! ARRGH! AUTHOR! JANGAN DESKRIPSIKAN AKU CANTIK!" teriak orang itu melepas jubahnya dan membantingnya.

"A-ah, maaf. Kupikir kau itu guruku," kata Akaito.

"Cih. Memangnya dengan begitu aku akan memaafkanmu?!" bentak cowok itu.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong, kau mirip temanku," kata Gumiya memperhatikan cowok itu lekat-lekat.

"Namaku Megurine Luki. Aku adiknya Megurine Luka," kata cowok yang ngaku-ngaku bernama Luki.

"Oh! Luki! _Hisashiburi!_ " kata Gumiya menepuk pundak Luki.

"Eh! Jangan pegang-pengang! Emang lu siapa, hah?! Nepuk-nepuk segala!" kata Luki dengan padangan jijik.

"Eh, ini aku, Megpoid Gumiya!" kata Gumiya.

"Megpoid Gumiya? Siapa itu?" tanya Luki aneh. "Kayaknya kau itu salahh orang deh." Gumiya langsung mojok dengan wajah merah. Gumi menepuk-nepuk punggung Gumiya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Megurine-san. Kenapa kau ada dihutan ini?" tanya Rin.

"Yah … aku tadinya ada di Tokyo, sedang mencari kakakku. Dia menghilang begitu saja. Tiba-tiba, aku ada dihutan ini dan mendengar suara berisik, jadi kudekati saja kalian," jawab Luki.

"Portal transparan …," gumam Kaito. "Ada seseorang yang mengirimmu kesini."

"Mengirim? Apa makssudmu?" tanya Luki heran.

Kaito menceritakan tentang Len, Pengeran Iblis pada Luki dan lainnya. "Mungkin saja Lentong diculik."

"Nah, nah, yang penting, kita selesaikan sandi ini dulu," kata Gumi menunjuk sebuah pohon dengan tombol 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

"Sejak kapan pohon seperti ini ada disini?" tanya Rin heran.

"Mungkin paswordnya 666. 666 dianggap angka setan, kan?" tanya Akaito.

"Hm, kenapa nggak 4? 4 kan dalam bahasa Jepang _shi,_ yang juga berarti kematian kan?" tanya Gumiya.

"Mungkin 13! 13 dianggap angka sial kan?" tanya Luki.

"Kalau menurutku sih 23145," kata Rin.

"Lho? Kok banyak banget?" tanya Gumi.

"Hm, soalnya 2 itu S, 3 itu E, 1 itu T, 4 itu A, 5 itu N," jawab Rin.

"Oh … bahasa alay, ya?" Kaito, Akaito, Gumiya, Gumi, dan Luki _sweatdrop_.

"Bukan sih. Itu sandiku HP-ku," jawab Rin.

"Hm, sepertinya sih …," Kaito langsung memencet tombol-tombol itu secara acak.

"Kaito-san! Kalo salah mungkin kita bisa barabe!" seru Rin khawatir.

"Coba dulu. Ini mungkin paling akurat!" kata Kaito setelah memencet.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 … nggak ada apa-apa.

"Mungkin memang benar jawaban—"

 _JDUAAAARRRR!_ Langsung terjadi ledakan besar area itu. Ledakannya seperti jamur, atau lebih mirip bom atom Hiroshima.

Ledakan itu meratakan area hutan. Tapi pantainya nggak sampe.

.

 **Chapter 5: END**

.

 **To be continue**

.

 _POJOK VAROKAH BERSAMA AUTHOR_

Len: Jahat! Kenapa aku Cuma muncul sekali?! *nendang author*

Authot: Ehehehe, te-hee~! *menghindar*

Rin: Huee! Aku mati! Aku mati! Aku mati!

Len: Rin! Bertahanlah! *menahan Rin*

Rin: Len … kalau aku mati … tetaplah hidup dan peliharalah bunga bangke dibalkonmu … *membelai rambut Len*

Len: Hiks … kenapa harus bunga bangke? Kenapa nggak mawar? *mulai menangis*

Rin: Soalnya … baumu kayak bunga bangke *nutup idung*

Len: _Hidoi!_ *langsung ngelindis Rin pake roadroller*

Author: Good job! Ide cerita Author muncul! Author terinspirasi!

Rin: Mati saja kau …. *sekarat*

Author: Kau yang mati aja duluan. Pasti nantinya aku juga nyusul!

Len: Dah, dah! Reviewnya bales dulu napa!

.

BALASAN REVIEW~

 **Kagamine Mikan**

Osu~! Hohoho, Akaito memang hentong sehentong-hentongnya orang hentong :v

Iya, Ryuuto sadar. Dirinya tak cocok dengan gumi yang lebih tinggi darinya 030

Yey! Ini update sudah update~!

 **Charllotte-san**

Okeh! Arigatou udah mau ngeriview! *ancungkan jempol*

 **Furusawa**

Inilah rencana KiyoLen. Rencana pembantaian manusia! Hohoho! Enggak ding, bercanda.

Wokeh! Saya usahakan sampai complete!

 **Sakae Chan**

Yoi. Lanjut biar greget adalah mottonya Sakae-san, ya? :v

Arigatou gozaimasu!

.

Hm, saya pikir, chapter ini pendek banget, ya? Alurnya kecepetan ya? Endingnya gantung banget, ya? Ah! Bodo amat!

Oh ya, ada **OMAKE** pas bagian Gumi sama Gumiya berduaan di toilet ^/^

.

 **OBANGKE, EH, OMAKE**

"Mou! Kenapa harus ditoilet sih?!" protes Gumi pas udah dikunciin dari luar.

"A, aku sih nggak masalah selama ada Gumi-chan," kata Gumiya dengan beberapa garis merah dipipinya.

Gumi ikut-ikutan memerah. "Maksudku, yang lebih enak gitu kek. Ditoilet kan bau pesing."

Gumiya _sweatdrop_. "I, iya juga, ya."

"Mana ada jamban disini," kata Gumi menutup hidungnya.

"Hm-hm, Gumi-chan," panggil Gumiya.

Gumi menengok. "Ap-?!"

Gumiya mencium Gumi tiba-tiba. Dibibir.

Wajah Gumi langsung merah padam.

Setelah beberapa detik, Gumiya melepaskan ciumannya. "Maaf, aku menciummu tiba-tiba."

" _First kiss-_ ku ...," gumam Gumi masih memerah.

"Hah?! Itu FK-mu?!" seru Gumiya tertahan. Lalu dia pundung dipojokkan. "Aku laki-laki jahat yang mengambil FK gadis polos ..."

"Su, sudahlah. Gumiya-kun. Yang penting kita harus keluar dari tempat bau ini!" kata Gumi menggedor-gedor pintu toilet.

Dan **The End.**

.

Nah, tolong review nya! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Cinta Sejati Pangeran Iblis

Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang pangeran iblis yang mencari cinta sejatinya akibat dipaksa ortunya. Dan Kagene Rin, seorang manusia yang ingin memberantas iblis akibat sering membaca manga shounen. Keduanya bertemu akibat sama-sama otaku di toko buku. Dan butir-butir cinta tumbuh diantara mereka!

Disc: Cerita ini punya Shi! Tapi, charanya minjem (/030/)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Supranatural

Rated: Untuk saat ini T

Warning!: Alur kecepetan, OOT, OOC (mungkin?), typo(s), dll.

.

Hohoho! Update rada lama! Hohoho!

Ngomong-ngomong, Len itu sebenernya baik cuma … ng, ng, … ah, nanti dijelasin, kok!

.

Happy Reading, Minna!

.

"FUAAH! PENGAP!" teriak Kaito langsung keluar dari gundukan tanah yang menimpanya.

"Hosh, hosh …," yang lain ikut-ikutan keluar dari tanah yang menimpa mereka.

"Gyaa! Bajuku kotor!" jerit Luki panik.

"Nanti juga dicuci, sih," Gumiya melirik Luki kesal.

"Tapi ini baju kesukaanku nomor empat!" protes Luki. "Dan ini impor!"

"Lalu? Aku harus bilang, 'Gilee! Luki baju dan mukanya cantik!' gitu?" tanya Gumiya mulai OOC.

"Y-yah, nggak gitu juga kali!" seru Luki tersinggung dipanggil cantik.

"Pfft! Luki-san tersinggung!" ledek Akaito.

"Sudah-sudah! Jangan berteman!" seru Gumi.

"Oke, _fine_ , mari kita berantem!" ajak Rin mulai terbawa arus.

"Yosh. Tonjok-tonjokan, pukul-pukulan, bogem-bogeman, atau tabog-tabogan?" tawar Kaito.

"Hm, bukannya semua itu sama?" tanya Luki heran.

"Aku sih maunya tendang-tendangan," komentar Rin.

"Aku mau makan wortel," kata Gumiya.

"Kamu sih, nggak ada yang nanya," kata Akaito meledek Gumiya.

"Berisik!" teriak Gumiya.

"Sudah kubilang! Jangan berteman!" seru Gumi.

"Mau kutabog, Nakajima-san!?" seru Kaito mulai kesal dengan kata itu-itu saja Gumi.

"Weitts, sebelum berhadapan dengan Gumi-chan, kau harus melewati mayatku dulu!" kata Gumiya menghalangi Kaito.

"Weh! Weh! Jangan! Kita kan teman! Jangan pukul-pukulan dong!" cegah Luki. "Kupikir ini sudah kelewatan!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu, deh," kata Akaito. "Diem dulu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin waspada.

"Ssstttt …."

"Kayak suara ular," kata Gumi.

Lalu munculah sebuah ular besar sebesar Cacing Besar Alaska(?)!

"GYAAA!" jerit mereka bersamaan. Lalu spontan berlari menjauhi ular itu.

"KENAPA ULAR BISA ADA DISINI!?"

"ITU ULAR YANG BESAR SEKALI!"

"NENEK-NENEK DIPASAR JUGA TAU KALI!"

"EMANG NENEK-NENEK DOANG!? ADEKKU YANG BARU LIMA TAHUN JUGA TAU!"

"EH, KALO BARU 1 TAHUN TAU GAK?!"

"MANA GUE TAU!"

"KALO BARU 1 MINGGU?"

"LO PIKIR GUE DOKTER BAYI?!"

"HABISNYA KAU NGOMONG BEGITUAN SIH. JADI KETULARAN TAU, LUK!"

"LUK-LUK, EMANG GUE BULUK?!"

"DIH NGAKU!"

"BUKAN NGAKU, PINTAR!"

"AIH, _SANKYUU_ BANGET. BARU PERTAMA KALI AKU DIPANGGIL PINTAR!"

"OH YA, AKU BARU INGAT KALAU KAITO-SAN SELALU DIPANGGIL _BAKA_!"

" _WOII! JANGAN KACANGIN GUE DONG!_ "

"GYAAA! ULERNYA BISA BISA NGOMONG!"

" _BUKAN ULERNYA! GUE DIDALEM MULUT ULERNYA!"_

"APA?! KAU DIDALAM MULUT ULERNYA DAN MINTA PERTOLONGAN KAMI?! DUH, SAYANG BANGET KITA MASIH SAYANG NYAWA!"

"KITA? ELO AJA KALI GUE NGGAK!"

"YAUDAH, EH, RIN, SELENGKAT KAKI KAITO-SAN BIAR DIA DIMAKAN ULERNYA! TERUS NYELAMETIN MAKHLUK YANG ADA DIDALAM MULUT ULERNYA!"

"SIP!"

"EH! JANGAN KAGENE-SAN! AKU CUMA BERCANDA! SERIUS! TADI CUMA BERCANDA!"

" _KOK GUE DIKACANGIN LAGI, SEEH?!_ "

"MAKANYA IKUT NIMBRUNG!"

" _NTAR KALO IKUT NIMBRUNG DIBILANG SKSD!_ "

"MAKANYA, GAK USAH IKUT!"

" _ARRGH! PERCAKAPAN INI MEMBUATKU GILA!_ "

"EMANG KAU DOANG!? AKU JUGA KALI!"

"NE, KOK PERASAAN DARI TADI GAK KELUAR DARI HUTAN YA? SELUAS APAAN SIH HUTAN INI?!"

"SELUAS CINTAKU PADAMU!"

"IDIIH, MEGURINE-SAN HOMO!"

"HIIH! GUMIYA-KUN! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT SAMA MEGURINE-SAN!"

"TENTU SAJA! AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN KEPERJAKAANKU PADAMU, GUMI-CHAN!"

 _TAK!_

"WOOI! KASIAN YANG JOMBLO!"

"SALAH SENDIRI!"

" _WOI! KATA NIH YUUMA, DIA MAU MAKAN KALIAN. BOLEH, GAK?!"_

"YUUMA?! SIAPA TUH?!"

" _NAMA NIH ULER!_ "

"KAU BISA NGOMONG SAMA TUH ULER YA?!"

" _BISA DONG!_ "

"BTW, NAMAMU SIAPA SIH?! NGGAK ENAK MANGGILNYA KAU-KAU TERUS!"

" _NAMA GUE P1K0 3M03TZ!_ "

"NJIRR ALAY!"

" _EH, SEBAGAI KENANGAN TERAKHIR KALIAN DI DUNIA, MAU SELFIE SAMA GUE GAK?!_ "

"DUH SORI BANGET. KITA MASIH MAU IDUP!"

"EH, _HEBI_ YUUMA! KITA JANGAN DIMANA, OK? KITA INI KURUS-KURUS. NGGAK ENAK KALO DIMAKAN!"

" _EH, KATA YUUMA, DIA KECAPEKAN. JADI DIA NGGAK MAU MAKAN KALIAN. KATANYA UDAH BUSUK SEMUA!"_

"ENAK AJA UDAH BUSUK! SITU KALI BUSUK!"

"LUKI MAH BULUK! PPFFHTT!"

"BERISIK!"

Akhirnya, ular itu berhenti dan obrolan—teriak-teriakan gaje itu menghilang.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga. Eh, tadi aku sempet lari gaya shinobi, lho!" kata Rin bangga.

"Oh ya?! Aku juga!"

"Ooi! Siapa yang namanya Luki?" tiba-tiba, seseorang berambut putih dengan kabel USB dipantatnya mendekati mereka.

"GYAA! Makhluk apaan lagi ini!?" jerit Luki. "Apa lagi dia nyariin aku!"

"Oh, jadi lo Luki. Nih, pensil lo jatuh. Jadi gue ambilin," jawab makhluk itu memberikan pensil.

"O-oh, makasih. Tapi … aku kan nggak bawa pensil …."

"Jadi, kau ini siapa?!" seru Kaito to-the-point.

"Nama gue P1k0 3m03tZ," jawabnya.

"Jadi ini orangnya?! Susah banget sih namanya! P satu K nol-san!" seru Gumi.

"Panggil gue, Ayank," Piko mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Iih! Jijay! Wajah _shota_ kayak kau mengedipkan sebelah mata membuatku muak!" seru Gumiya.

"Piko? Kok lama banget sih? Aku kan nggak suka lama-lama …," tiba-tiba, muncul makhluk lain. Seorang dengan topi rajutan, dasi pink, dan rambut pink. Dan yang paling aneh adalah cara berjalannya yang kayak siput semaput lagi diurut (?).

"Oh, Yuuma," kata Piko menengok.

"EEH?! DIA YUUMA?! YANG ULER ITU?!" teriak semuanya.

"Tentu. Dia _ikemen_ kan?" Piko tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa-apaan senyumnya itu. Kita lebih banyak _ikemen-_ nya," kata Kaito.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar Piko-chan …," kata Yuuma mendekati Piko perlahan-lahan.

"Oh, aku punya _sandwich_ basi. Mau nggak?" tanya Akaito memberikan sandwich yang sudah dilaleti itu. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menemukan sandwich itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yuuma langsung loncat dan memakan sandwich itu.

"Me, menjijikkan. _Ikemen_ menjijikkan," gumam Rin. "A, ano, Piko-san, Yuuma-san. Apa kau tahu seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan dan dikuncir pisang?"

"Eh? Namanya siapa?" tanya Piko.

"Kagamine Len," jawab Rin.

"Hiih!" Piko dan Yuuma langsung berpelukan dibawah pohon, ketakutan.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian ketakutan?" tanya Rin heran.

"Ka, kami—"

"Ah, Kagene-san! Hm, ini baru gosip sih, tapi katanya, di Dunia Iblis, Lentong itu suka menyiksa makhluk hidup lain!" kata Kaito tiba-tiba.

" _Sou sou!_ Kami pernah dipukuli sampai kepribadian kami berubah!" seru Yuuma ketakutan.

"Kepribadiannya berubah? Emang bisa apa, ya?" tanya Luki heran.

"Dasar Pangeran Iblis Sialan! Akan kupukul dia kalau aku bertemu dengannnya nanti!" kata Rin mengkretekkan tangannya.

"Wah, sudah fajar!" seru Gumi menunjuk cahaya yang berada di ufuk barat.

"I, ini memang sudah pukul lima. Tapi kenapa matahari terbit dari barat? Apa sudah kiamat?" tanya Gumiya heran.

"Kupikir itu bukan matahari," kata Yuuma melihat cahaya itu dengan teropong—yang entah bagaimana bisa dia bawa.

"Lalu?"

"ITU METEOR!" jerit Yuuma langsung berubah ke mode ularnya, memasukkan Piko ke mulutnya dan lari.

"WOII TUNGGUIN NAPA!" jerit Kaito langsung berlari diikuti yang lain.

"Ka, Kagene-s-san!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil Rin.

Rin menengok. "Kagamine-kun! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini!?" seru Rin menghampiri orang itu, padahal meteornya bentar lagi akan menghantam bumi.

"A, aku … uhuk! Uhuk!" Len mulai batuk-batuk.

Rin merangkul Len agar duduk dahulu.

"Aku … aku cuma iseng ke hutan dan tiba-tiba aku dikejar beberapa kanibal," jawab Len. "Untung aku berhasil lari."

" _Yokatta_. Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini dan pergi bersama yang lain!" ajak Rin. "Ayolah, Kagamine-kun!"

"P-panggil aku Len," kata Len dengan beberapa garis merah dipipinya.

" _Sore ja_ , panggil aku Rin saja," kata Rin tersenyum manis. Lalu dia melihat kearah meteor itu. "Ow ow, sepertinya kita bakalan mati."

Len tersenyum sinis. "Itu kau," kata Len. Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi _pong_ dan Len yang tadinya berada dihadapan Rin berubah menjadi batangan kayu.

"Hah?" Rin cengo. Dia seperti melihat jurus bunshin yang ada di _Naruto_.

Sayangnya, meteor itu sudah menghantam Rin dan tanah sekitarnya. Tapi Kaito dkk nggak kena, mereka selamat.

" _Yokatta_. Kupikir kita akan mati," kata Kaito menghela nafas.

"E-eh? Rin-san? Kau dimana?" tanya Gumi baru sadar Rin nggak ada.

"Lho? Lho? Lho? Ja, jangan-jangan dia … tersandung dan dia _is dead_ gitu?!" seru Luki histeris.

" _Wait_. Emang tersandung membuat mati ya?" tanya Akaito.

"Mungkin dia tersandung dan pingsan saking kerasnya. Dan sekarang … dia mungkin sudah kena meteor itu …," kata Gumiya ragu mengatakan kaliamat terakhir.

"Itu paling masuk akal!" kata Kaito.

"Masuk akal _ndasmu!_ Di, dia hilang!" seru Gumi nggak mau menyatakan Rin mati.

"Ah, kalian masih hidup?" tiba-tiba, Piko datang dengan Yuuma.

"Are? Mana teman kalian satu lagi? Jangan bilang dia terkena meteor!" tanya Yuuma.

"Kami juga nggak tau …," jawab Luki.

Yuuma menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kalian kumakan?" tanya Yuuma tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Itu tidak penting! Sekarang kita harus mencari Kagene-san! Ah, Piko, mau ikutan nggak?" tanya Akaito.

"Hm, boleh juga sih," kata Piko ikut ngerumpi.

"Aku … dikacangin …," gumam Yuuma galau.

" _Ittai na_ …," muncul seseorang lagi. Kali ini perempuan berambut _honey blode_ yang kita kenal sebagai Kagene Rin.

"RIN-SAN!/KAGENE-SAN!"

"Oh? Kenapa?" tanya Rin. Dia memakai jubah seorang jederal besar, berwarna biru-hitam.

"Jubah siapa tuh?" tanya Akaito heran.

"Hm … Len," jawab Rin singkat, membuat semuanya kaget.

"Kau, kau bertemu dengannya?!" seru Kaito kaget.

"Iya," jawab Rin. "Dia melindungiku saat meteor itu hampir mengenaiku. Walau awalnya dia menipuku."

"Lalu, kenapa kau nggak membawanya?" tanya Luki. "Mungkin dia tau dimana kakakku!"

"Mm, dia nggak mau. Katanya dia mau jalan-jalan lagi," jawab Rin memegang erat jubah itu.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, ya! _Jaa ne!_ " Piko dan Yuuma akhirnya pergi karena merasa mereka tak ada hubungannya dengan Rin dkk.

"Semoga kita nggak ketemu lagi!" kata Akaito.

"Nah, sekarang, kita mau kemana?" tanya Gumi. "Gegara ledakan tadi, mungkin aja para zombie udah pada masuk ke area hutan! Dan, kita nggak tau dimana daerah ini."

Itu dia pertanyaannya. _Kita mau kemana_ dan _Siapa dalang semua ini?_

.

 **Chapter 6: END**

 **To Be Continue**

.

 _POJOK VAROKAH BERSAMA AUTHOR_

Yoo! Bagaimana pendapat readers dengan chap ini? Gaje? Itu memang! Aneh? Sengaja saya membuat begitu! Humornya kebanyakan? Saya rasa begitu …. LenRinnya terlalu dikit? Itu dia! Terlalu sedikit!

Maaf ya, Minna! LenRinnya terlalu dikit. Malah muncul chara baru gaje pula! Semoga saja chap depan bisa berakhir liburan musim panas ke pantai! Dan mungkin panjang juga!

Sankyuu!

 **Balasan Review**

 **Kagamine Mikan**

Yeyeye Lalalala /ngikut jadi penonton bayaran DahSy*t/

Iyap! Mikan-san benar!

Tenang aja, Len-chan dan Kiyo-chan itu baik. Cuma suka ngebully makhluk lain :v

Arigatou udh mau ngereview!

 **Furusawa**

Iya, tenang aja, Furusawa-san! Len-chan dan Kiyo-chan baik! Anak baik! Kalo nggak baik ini nanti dibunuh Author /?

Tahu nggak? Disini muncul Piko karena review Furusawa-san! Saya terinspirasi soalnya :D

Arigatou udah mau mereview!

Yukiumura

Makasih makasih! Saya lanjut kok!

 **Sakae Chan**

Gomeen! RinLennya dikit! HUEEE! Moga-moga dichap depan banyak!

Arigatou udh mau mereview!

Yukimura

Thanks! Ini lanjut, kok! Amin sampai END.

.

Akhir kata

 **Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cinta Sejati Pangeran Iblis

Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang pangeran iblis yang mencari cinta sejatinya akibat dipaksa ortunya. Dan Kagene Rin, seorang manusia yang ingin memberantas iblis akibat sering membaca manga shounen. Keduanya bertemu akibat sama-sama otaku di toko buku. Dan butir-butir cinta tumbuh diantara mereka!

Disc: Cerita ini punya Shi! Tapi, charanya minjem (/030/)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Supranatural

Rated: Untuk saat ini T

Warning!: Alur kecepetan, OOT, OOC (mungkin?), typo(s), dll.

.

"Nee, gimana kita bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Gumi.

"Gumi, tau gak kamu udah ngomong itu berapa kali?" tanya Rin kesal.

"Nggak."

"Udah ke-99 tahu! Sekali lagi aku kutuk kau jadi batu!" jawab Rin geregetan.

"Ja, jahat …," Gumi akhirnya menutup mulutnya pake lakban.

"Hm, ini udah jam delapan tapi kenapa mataharinya nggak terbit-terbit?" tanya Gumiya heran.

"Apa yang membuat mataharinya tertutup? Apa ada gerhana matahari? Tapi, gerhana matahari nggak mungkin sampe dua jam," kata Kaito.

"Apa mataharinya ketutupan sama Mars?" tanya Akaito.

"Itu aneh," timpal Luki.

"Aku lapar," kata Rin.

"A, aku juga," sahut Gumi.

"Kita belum sarapan dari tadi. Sebaiknya kita cari makan," kata Kaito. "Duh, mana portal nggak bisa digunain disini …."

"Hm, dihutan ini makanannya beracun gak ya?" tanya Akaito.

"Kuharap nggak," jawab Luki memperhatikan sekitar.

"Eh, itu ada jejak kaki orang!" seru Gumiya menunjuk tanah.

"Berarti, ada orang selain kita disini," kata Rin.

"Terus, Piko-san itu makhluk apa?" tanya Gumi.

"Dia _mah_ sejenis curut atau tikus got versi androidnya," jawab Luki berniat ngelawak.

"Lucu lu! Lucu!" kata Akaito. "Gak ada waktu buat ngelucu! Mending kau pergi Everest, terus cariin kambing gunung buat dikambing gulingin!"

Luki pundung.

"Sudah sudah! Ayo kita ikuti jejak kaki ini!" kata Kaito.

Perasaan Rin tidak enak. _Rasanya tidak mungkin ada orang lain dihutan ini. Tidak mungkin mereka keluar_ cottage _dan menghadapi zombie. Tidak mungkin mereka—tunggu. Kata Len, dia pernah dikejar kanibal. Ja, jangan-jangan …!?_

"AH! Itu mereka!" seru Akaito menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. mereka berkulit hitam. "Hei!"

Orang-orang itu menengok. Mereka seperti suku indian. Tapi, dimulut mereka tampak darah dan segumpal daging. Dan yang sedang dikerubungi adalah seorang manusia dengan perut bolong.

"K-ka-kanibal!" jerit Rin. "Shion-san! Lari!"

Rin dkk langsung berlari menjauhi para kanibal. Para kanibal itu mengejar mereka. Dan kembali terjadi kejar-kejaran.

" _LIKE A SHINOBI!"_ seru Rin berlari gaya shinobi.

"YEAH!" seru Luki mengikuti gaya Rin.

"WOI GAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK INI SEMUA!" seru Kaito kesal.

"Waks! Itu siapa itu?!" Gumiya menunjuk seseorang yang sedang jalan bertatih-tatih.

"Hah?! Mana-mana? Dimana?" Gumi malah nanya seperti seseorang yang suka bilang 'Bapak mana bapak? Wakwaw!' itu, sayangnya Author lupa siapa.

"Itu tuh! Yang lagi tidur dibawah pohon pisang!" tunjuk Gumiya.

Sayangnya, karena Akaito terlalu serius menghindari para kanibal menyebalkan itu, dia tersandung orang yang sedang tidur di bawah pohon pisang.

"Adududududuh!" seru Akaito.

"Itatatatatatatah!" seru orang itu langsung bangun.

"Eh, suara itu … Lentong!? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" seru Kaito kaget.

"Emangnya aku nggak boleh tidur?" protes orang yang kita ketahui sebagai Len itu. "Eh, kalian kenapa ada disini?"

"Aku udah nanya duluan," kata Kaito kesel.

Bukannnya menjawab, Len malah tersenyum manis, membuat Rin dan Gumi deg-degan gitu.

" _Congrats,_ ya! Kalian berhasil melewati halangan rintangan tendangan (?) pemandangan (?) disini, di _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ (?) milikku," kata Len tertawa jahat.

" _Mugen Tsukuyomi?_ " ulang yang lain heran.

"Iyap! Yang kayak di Naruto. Aku akan mengembalikan jiwa kalian," kata Len kemudian berkomat-kamit membaca mantra.

 _Dzing!_ Seketika, mereka semua menghilang dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Sementara Luki pindah entah kemana.

.

 **Rin and Gumi Side**

Rin dan Gumi langsung terbangun diranjang mereka masing-masing. Lalu mereka mencubit pipi masing-masing pake tang yang Rin bawa entah untuk apa.

"E, eh, ini beneran kan? Kita nggak perlu ngeliat Teto-sensei megang piso didepan teras?" tanya Gumi.

"Yah, kita coba aja dulu," sahut Rin melangkah ke pintu depan dan membukanya.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk. Membuat Rin kesilauan. Dia lalu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hampir semua pemilik _cottage_ keluar dan tampak kebingungan.

"Woi! Rin! Gumi!" teriak Kaito yang sudah malas memanggil mereka dengan nama marga.

"Apaan?" tanya Rin.

"Len berubah jadi cewek!" jerit Kaito membuat Rin dan Gumi melotot.

"HAH?! Apa maksudmu, Kaito!?" seru Gumi. "Mana mungkin!"

"Beneran! Dadanya gede gila! Lebih gede dari pada punya kau, Rin!" sahut Akaito tiba-tiba nimbrung langsung dilempar sepatu bekas diinjek ta*i oleh Rin. Dia tersinggung.

 _Mana mungkin Len yang shota-shota itu berubah menjadi perempuan dada gede—lebih gede dariku!? Ini penghinaan! Len itu beneran cowok kan!?_ Batin Rin nangis kejer.

"Nih, orangnya," Gumiya menarik Len mendekati mereka.

Seorang perempuan manis, dengan rambut dikuncir dan baju kegedean, muncul.

"Aku beneran Len, lho!" kata perempuan itu ngotot. "Inget, BENERAN LEN. TITIK. GAK PAKE KOMA."

"Pffffttt!" mendadak, Rin dan Gumi menahan tawa mereka.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Menghina, ya?" Len menggerutu.

"Bukan! Bukan! Maaf! Ahahaha!" tawa Rin meledak. "Ah, _wait_. Jadi, yang kita alamin semalem itu apaan, Len?"

" _Wait, wait._ Kita jadinya manggil nama kecil masing-masing," potong Akaito.

"Bodo ah! Siapa peduli!" sahut Kaito.

"Oke. Jadi aku akan menjelaskan. Hm, Kaitong," Len mengangguk kepada Kaito. Kaito pun mengangguk juga.

Tiba-tiba mereka ada disebuah ruangan presentasi.

"Kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Gumi bingung.

"Aku akan mulai menjelaskan. Aku adalah pangeran—eh, aku pangeran apa, Kai?" tanya Len menengok pada Kaito. "Karena authornya hiatus, jadi lupa skripsi nih."

"Hmm, bentar. Aku liat dulu di chapter pertama," kata Kaito membuka fanfiction-nya Shi. "Kamu itu pangeran iblis, Len."

"Ooh ya, baru ingat," kata Len.

"Daripada pangeran iblis, putri _loli_ lebih cocok, kok," kata Akaito yang tanpa sadar sudah mimisan.

Len melempar mik yang sebenarnya sudah ia pegang dari tadi. "SIALAN! AKU COWOK TULEN!"

Akaito K.O. ditempat. Rin, Gumi, dan Gumiya hanya diam sepuluh ribu bahasa.

"Nah, bisa dilanjutkan," kata Kaito melempar mik baru pada Len.

"Jadi, sudah kubilang aku ini pangeran iblis. Aku punya misi untuk menemukan cinta sejatiku dibumi karena paksaan orangtuaku. Tapi karena bosan aku bermain-main disini. Terus aku main sama kalian deh," jawab Len.

"Eh, ada _email_ dari Rinto-sama, Len," kata Kaito membuka _email_ itu.

 **Subject : Ehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehhehehehehheheh**

 **From : Rintohetdahyahoodotcome**

 **To : Kaitototototototngentutyahooudotecom**

 **Kaito. Bilangin Len kalo dia lagi dikutuk olehku karena dia lama banget nemuin jodohnya. Dia juga belom baca komik yang kusuruh baca. Kutukannya akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Okeh.**

"..." mereka terdiam sejenak.

"TIDAAAKKKK!" jerit Len.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

 **Location: Rumahnya Rin**

"Hei hei hei! Ayo kita main kartu!" kata Rin mengajak teman-temannya itu main kartu UNO.

"Boleh!" kata Len yang masih dalam bentuk perempuannya.

Mereka pun bermain UNO sampai sore. Rin menang 38 kali, Gumi menang 1 kali, Gumiya menang 27 kali, Kaito menang 10 kali, Len menang 50 kali.

"Aah, seru banget!" kata Kaito.

"Sudah sore nih. Pulang yuk," ajak Len menengok ke jam dinding.

"Oh benar juga," kata Rin. "Aku akan mengantar kalian."

Len memegang kenop pintunya. Dia merasa setruman listrik kecil menyetrum tangannya. Tapi dia merasa biasa-biasa saja.

Namun Kaito melihatnya.

"Sampai jumpa!" kata Gumi melambaikan tangannya pada Rin diluar rumah.

"Dah!" Rin juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Um... Len," Kaito menatap Len lekat-lekat.

Len menengok. "Hn?"

"Kau itu...," Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Len. Efek sinar matahari yang sudah oranye, membuat Len langsung memerah dan menampar Kaito keras-keras.

"BEGO! Ngapain lu!" serunya langsung menjaga jarak pada Kaito 10 meter.

"Eeh! Bukan begitu! Aku cuma mau berbisik doang! Beneran!" kata Kaito menenangkan Len. "Suer!"

Len tidak percaya. "Yaudah! Kalau mau ngomong, lewat telepon aja!" katanya. Dia masih trauma. Enak saja dicium! Rinto dan Lenka sudah hati-hati untuk menjaga _first kiss-_ nya Len baik dari manusia, hewan maupun benda(?)! Hanya cinta sejatinya saja yang boleh, tahu!

"Dasar repot!" dengus Kaito beneran menelpon Len. "Sst! Len."

"Aiih, beneran ditelpon!" gumam Len mengangkat telepon Kaito. "Apaan?"

"Sepertinya... yang pas kau buka kenop pintu itu...," Kaito menjeda lanjutkan katanya.

"Oh, iya. Carikan informasinya, ya, Kaito," kata Len.

"Sip. Itu mah gampang," jawab Kaito.

Len menyeringai. "Memang sih, sudah cocok. Tinggal dia-nya aja," kata Len.

.

 **Chapter 7: END**

.

JAAANGG!

AHAHAHAHA! *ketawa ala Sakamoto (Gintama)*

Finally, Aim kom bek wit dis fic. Wel, wel, wel. /ngomong apa sih lu!

Aku minta maaf beneran! Hiatus dari Agustus sampe sekarang! Soalnya males ngelanjutin, dan lain lain!

Dah, yang penting, aku ngelanjutin meski ada niatan "Udaah, di discontinue aja!" tapi sayang juga...

Terakhir, Mplis, Ripiunya mbak, mas, om, pakde, bude, dik, yang (eyang maksudnya!), dan semua yang baca!


End file.
